Her Destiny
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Part 3 Sailor Nemesis Trilogy. Two Scouts seek protection from a Princess thought to be of the Light. Nemesis stands up for them, defies her sister & mother & becomes what she truly is meant to b. After so long the three will be complete. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**NOT EDITED--RAW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of those characters. I do own Endymoon, and Nemesis.**

**Summary: **Part 3 Sailor Nemesis Trilogy. Two Scouts seek protection from a Princess thought to be of the Light. Nemesis stands up for them, defies her sister and mother and becomes what she truly is meant to be. Maybe being the Queen of the Moon overdid it.

**Authors Note:** This is the final story in my Trilogy. Can't believe it has taken me this long. I promised Sailor Onyx Pluto that it would be finished by the end of the summer and here is the first chapter! REMEMBER if you are reading Let Go, it may spoil some things (that is if I can finish it before this.)

**Words:** 1, 373

**Pages: **3 (they will get longer)

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

_Darkness. It surrounded, compressed, and filled her. _

_Light. It enclosed, condensed, and consumed her._

_Then her body, mind, and soul were on fire. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't anything because all she could think about was the pain she was in._

_Just as soon as the pain came it was gone. _

_It was replaced by pleasure. Her mind wasn't working. She couldn't get beyond the delight and the desire that flowed through her._

_Just as soon as the pleasure came it was gone. This time it was replaced by the mind boogying pain. But this time it wasn't just the pain, it was the pleasure too. She was bursting with both; she knew she was going to die. _

_After everything she had done, after everything she had gone through…she was going to die when it was coming so close to its fruition. Why? Was this always her luck? Every time she wanted something, she longed for something, something got in the way. After everything she had suffered over the years, she could have this one thing?_

_Why couldn't she be complete? Why was everyone else complete, and she wasn't? And now that she was going to be…she couldn't._

_Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden, intense, concentration of pain along her spine. _

_She whirled around to see who her attacker was. What she saw shocked her. After what happened with Endymion she had never thought her sister would be betray her. And yet here they were, her sister had just attacked her_ spine.

_Did she think to cripple her? No, she…no_ they_ would not let this happen. Her sister would be punished. And she would be punished good this time, unlike last time._

They _raised a hand, inside of it power gathered. No, this wouldn't kill her, but would give her considerable pain._

_The energy ball was black but it was surrounded by gold lightning. Yes, her sister would pay for hurting_ them.

_Once the energy ball of dome was complete they released it and sent it straight to Sailor Moon. It hit;_ bulls-eye!

_They watched as Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, no longer Neo-Queen Serenity, withered in pain. Oh how_ they _enjoyed it_.

Sailor Nemesis—now in the form of Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom—bolted out of her sleep and screamed. She shook with a vengeance.

How could she want to hurt her sister? How could she _love_ it?

Her thoughts went on and on until someone had started to hold and rock her. Her breathing slowed and she banished the thoughts that accompanied the dream. The constant soothing motion—someone rubbing a hand on her back—and the rocking as well as the holding sent her into sleep with no nightmares.

--

She didn't get to sleep that long. _What does it matter whether or not I get any sleep? It's not like I get it in the first place._

Though, that wasn't true. Ever since the end of what her Knights called the 'Other Knights' saga, she had been getting a decent amount of sleep. It was around seven or so hours, but it was better then what she was getting.

Her Scouts had come and gone whenever they wanted. Sometimes she would go out and just spend the day with them. Of course her Knights who had been told by none other than Zero that they were her body guards. There were many rogue Dark Kingdom creatures that would kill her, as well as those of the supposed Light.

Serenity, after wiping the sleep from her eyes, tried to rise out of her bed. It didn't work. There was something holding her down. She knew she had not gone to bed this way.

Cautiously, she looked at the bed without moving. There was someone in her bed! A male! Who had the nerve to sleep with her?

She moved her head to the left of her and saw long blonde hair.

_Zoicite. What is he doing sleeping in my bed—what the hell!—and why is his arms around me?!_

It seemed her moving caused him to start to wake up. She slid back a few inches and gave him a blank look. She didn't bother covering herself up. There probably wasn't one person in the Kingdom hadn't seen her in her night clothes—sometimes it was a long shirt that went to her knees or sometimes she had shorts and a thin small shirt.

Her Knight blinked a few timesand looked around, making sure that last night had happened.

He looked back to his Queen and saw that look. He sighed, how was he going to explain this? He got up out of the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Last night I heard you scream and I ran in here. To calm you down, I laid down beside you and held you. Then you fell asleep and before I could leave I did as well. Forgive me, my Queen."

She took in his words and closed her eyes. She remembered the nightmare. And she did the only thing she could do…block it out.

"Thank you. Now if I woke up for the reason I think I did, then we should be receiving guests sometime—"

Serenity was cut off by the appearance of two Sailor Scouts. One was in all blue and struck her as a fish, and the other was complete red.

"My Queen!"

"Please help us!"

"We are being hunted—"

"After we refused—"

"To join that crazy—"

"Crusade of hers—"

"And now she—"

"Wants to kill—"

"US!" they both yelled together.

Serenity didn't move. This was interesting. She has a nightmare the night before then two Scouts show up and want her to save them.

"What are your names?" Serenity asked. She didn't move, but her glaze never faltered.

The red one spoke up first. "I am Sailor Lead Crow." Then as an afterthought she added, "My Queen."

The blue spoke next. "I am Aluminum Siren, your Grace."

They both bowed then.

Serenity sighed and laid herself back against the pillows.

"Are you tired?" Zoicite asked worriedly.

Serenity didn't have time to answer because the other three Knights ran into the room. She laughed then. All eyes were on her.

"You guys are late. They have been her for a few minutes." She chuckled and watched as they moved to take the Scouts away, but stopped when she waved her hand.

"Leave them alone. They have asked me for sanctuary and protection. And I shall give—" she stopped and narrowed her eyes for a moment before looking back at the two Scouts.

"Who is hunting you?"

The two looked at each for a second before the red one spoke. "We don't care to know her name, but we know who is with her, who protects her." She paused as she saw Serenity nod her head. "The ones that hurt us when we worked for Galaxia, I think they called themselves Starlights."

Serenity thought about the information given to her. "So that stupid Princess who they fought to find and protect is now on a crusade to destroy what?"

The blue one answered her. "All the ones who won't fight against evil, she found every Scout that Galaxia used and has given them a choice. Swear undying loyalty or die. We didn't want to serve her so we ran. We had recently heard that the Dark Kingdom had a new Queen, so we came here."

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom gave them a small smile. "I shall protect you. But first, in a few days I will receive them in the Moon Palace." She turned to her Knights. "Go find my Scouts, I have things to plan. I bet that Princess wants Sailor moon's help in tracking you two down. But she won't get it. Because I will be the one she sees."

The blue Scout was confused. "My Queen, how can you do that? You reek—no offense—of Darkness. She is of the supposed Light, she can tell."

Serenity smirked. "Yes, she can feel the Darkness, but if it's a Scout's Darkness, she can't say anything."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS IS NOT EDITED! THIS IS RAW!_**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I had meant to write the 3rd today, but noooo, I was force to do chores. Now I am off to dinner. Hope you like it! This is longer then the last one. Hopefully, this story will be long, even with 6 chapters.

I didn't say it last chapter, but this story is dedicated to **Sailor Onyx Pluto**, who finally got me to finish this series. She has stuck with me and is still interested months later! I still can't believe that she liked the last two. Thanks!

**Pages: **7

**Words:** 3,643

ENJOY!

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

The Outer Scouts had come as soon as the Knights told them what had happened. They were anxious. Pluto, of course, was as calm as could be. But it was Uranus that was worried. She never did like those Starlights. And now their Princess was on a crusade against what she thought was Evil?

No, they all knew that was wrong. Even Sailor Moon knew not to do that. The little Moon Princess wouldn't do it. That girl was such a pacifist that unless someone attacked her she wouldn't fight them.

The Outer Scouts—with Pluto in the lead—rounded the corner that lead to the Dark Queen's Throne Room. They were stopped by Zero, the Queen's Second in Command. Zero was the one that handled everything in the Dark Kingdom. He never minded the work, for he had to do it all before. He loved his Queen, so the Scouts knew that he wouldn't try to take it over. It was because of him after all that she became the Queen of the Dar Kingdom.

Zero. He had black as darkness hair that pulled back in a pony tail, but he had left some to frame his face. His eyes were as dark as his hair. His skin was as white as their Princess'. He was over five foot seven, but he was no taller than five foot eleven, maybe five foot nine? The Scouts weren't exactly sure. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and black jeans, with black boots of course.

For some odd reason, he looked like Nemesis when she was truly angry. When she was angry like that her eyes and hair were black just like his. The only big difference was that he was a guy and she was a girl. But that didn't make sense did it?

The Scouts didn't want to think about how similar they were, so they thought about something else. What they had come here for.

"The Queen is waiting for you in her Study." Zero's cold, but sexy voice, told them. He bowed to them. "Please follow me."

To Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn the Dark Kingdom was a maze. They got lost almost every time they came here. Zero usually had to came and found them, but sometimes the Knights did.

It took less than five minutes for Zero to lead them to Serenity's Study. He opened the door and led them in.

"My Queen, I have brought the Scouts."

"Thank you Zero." Serenity said without looking up from the piece of paper she was writing on.

Zero then turned to leave, and he got to the doors before Serenity's voice stopped him. "Why are you leaving? We need to talk my friend."

Zero smirked as he turned around. "We talk all the time. What is it this time?"

Serenity closed her eyes for a second then looked back at her paper. "You are not going to win, you butthole! I shall win this time."

She quickly finished writing on the sheet of paper, and then she looked up. "HA! I won!"

. "Yes, my Queen, you did. What did you want to talk to me about?" Zero chuckled

Serenity looked bored for a moment. "What to do about those two Scouts? I want to protect them from that idiotic Princess—who is coming in a few days I might add. Hmm…I need some way that I can protect them while shoving it in their faces. An Alliance perhaps?"

Zero's face looked thoughtful as he thought about her words. How could they protect the two Scouts while not actually causing war? He was sure that his Queen wasn't ready for a war with her new Kingdom. Kingdom…that was it!

"My Queen and Alliance between the Light and the Dark," Zero replied.

Serenity clapped her hands. "Perfect! I act as temporary Queen of the Moon Kingdom while they come. We have meeting and I declare that I have an alliance with the Dark Kingdom—who is protecting the two Scouts. They can't do anything!"

Zero shook his head, but a small grin was seen on his face at his Queen actions. Yes, his Queen was mature and smart. But sometimes she could be childish as well. He was right months ago. His Queen was fun and weird.

"Is that all you need of me, my Queen?" Zero asked her.

Serenity shook her head. "Have you setteled in the two Scouts?"

"Of course."

"Then they will be working as soon as possible."

"In a few days they will know the rules and will start their assignments."

"Good, good Zero. Thank you," she waved him off. "If you want to go play today, have fun."

Zero chuckled at his Queen's words. "If that is your will, my Queen, it shall be done."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I won't crack…" she muttered under her breath, which he caught.

"Of course you will little Queen….you will crack and I will win." Zero said.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at him. "Go play before I do end up hurting you…"

Zero just laughed at her as he walked out. "I will win."

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out. She was not going to lose to him. When she opened her eyes she saw her Scouts.

"Good you four are here. Now I need to tell you what happened this morning, but first," she smirked. "Let's get out of here."

--

"Now this is what I call peace and quiet." Samantha said as she walked through a natural garden. She paused at the waterfall and sat down.

Her friends—Setsuna, Hotaru Haruka, and Michiru—sat down on the rocks next to her.

"Now that we know what happened this morning, that talk between you and Zero makes sense." Hotaru said.

Haruka nodded. "Now when are they coming exactly?"

Sam closed her eyes and pointed to Setsuna, who gave her a bemused look.

"They will arrive in two days, the night of the Crescent Moon phase."

Sam nodded. "Right now they are passing Neptune." She turned to Haruka and Hotaru. "I want you two to head them off. Before they get passed Uranus, but if they pass it, Saturn will do fine. Take them into your Castle's Meeting Room, and have a meeting. Tell them to meet your Princess on the Moon in two days—or whenever that is when you see them. Will you do this for me?"

The two nodded. There was so much they would do for their Princess, so much.

Sam turned to the other two, Setsuna and Michiru. "I want you two with me as I prepare the Moon Castle. If I miss something I need the two of you to tell me. I would like all of you there when the Meeting takes place."

"Princess, if you need us, do not hesitate to tell us. We love that you ask us, but it would be so much simpler to tell us. You take so much time just asking. Orders take less time." Setsuna chided her. "We are your Court, your protectors, your Princesses in Waiting. We are to follow your orders unless it harms you in any way."

Sam knew when she was losing. She agreed with Setsuna, but she hated giving orders. There was a thin line between giving orders and taking them. Just like love and hate.

"All of you will be by my side, when this meeting goes down. But I do not want any word leaking to those younger ones. They would just mess it up." Sam told them.

Hotaru had to say something. "Sam…the Scouts have grown up since their lives on the Moon. They are more mature, smart, and they think…sometimes they let their hearts get in the way. But they have gotten stronger."

Silence overtook the group. As their Princess took in those words she released a few more things.

"Hotaru, just because they have grown up and have changed doesn't mean they aren't the same as before. They were better when we lived on the Moon. They grew up knowing that their Princess depended on them. They understood the rules and laws, and well everything. Now they have been poisoned with human thoughts and ideals." Sam spat the last sentence.

"We grew up with humans as well." Michiru said softly.

Sam waved her hand at that. "But you haven't let it affect you. You know your duty and you always follow it no matter what the cost. You do not let your heart rule you as they do. I watch them grow up among humans, Mars has changed the most. She has let her jealousy over take her more than once." Sam narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"She was once the most dedicated Scout my little sister had. I admired her before she let her heart rule her along with the rest of the Scouts. From the moment she regained her powers as Sailor Mars she has fought with her leader, her Princess. She is the most rebellious Scout I have ever seen. All of them have changed for the worst, because they choose to keep their human heart and ideals. Scouts hold their duty in first place, everything comes second. They have forgotten that. And that makes me sad. That makes me treat them like they are children."

Setsuna heard and understood those words. Her duty was supposed to guard the Doors of Time and Space. But her first duty was to the Princess. So when she left and stopped Time so the Two Crystals did not touch, she was doing her duty. One she knew her Princess would be proud of.

Haruka and Michiru turned to the other and they understood as well. When Hotaru had been taking over my Mistress Nine they were supposed to kill her. They had to kill her for two reasons. One was she was the enemy and the second was that she was the Scout who was going to destroy the World. If they had had their memories of their Princess they wouldn't have tried to kill her for the second reason, only the first. They would have known that she wouldn't have destroyed this World. Their Princess wouldn't have allowed it. But they did their duty, until the Scouts who followed their hearts stood in the way.

Hotaru had done her duty when she regained her powers as the Scout of Silence, Destruction, she had many names. She would have destroyed Earth and the Enemy as was her duty but was stopped by Sailor Moon. She cared and respected Sailor Moon, but sometimes thinking and feeling with your heart doesn't always end up good. The stupid girl almost sacrificed her life as well! In the end she had destroyed Master Pharaoh Ninety, after Pluto had sealed her behind a certain Door of Time and Space. She destroyed the enemy and did her duty.

The Outer Scouts—in their Earth Form—took in their Princess—Samantha's—sad face. She understood what she was saying. She understood and at times she had admired and wanted the Scouts to follow their hearts. But sometimes you couldn't do that. Princess Serenity, Sailor Nemesis, they had learned the price of doing your duty. She had learned what happened when you didn't do you duty. Duty meant you suffered so others could be happy. Your pain brought others peace and happiness.

Pain. Suffering. Anguish. Hatred. Anger. Fear.

It was because Scouts had followed their heart and followed their fear that she was what she was now. They had destroyed her. Body and Soul.

Sam blinked at those thoughts. She had no idea where that had come from. Right now she didn't want to know.

Sam stood up from the rock she had sat on. "We leave now. You know what you are supposed to do, now do it."

--

"Sailor Uranus did you or did you not say that Princess Serenity would be here?" Princess Kakyuu said impatiently. "I have important matters to discuss and if she isn't here, we can't do that!"

"I apologize, Princess Kakyuu. I was preparing your rooms. For over a thousand years the Moon Palace has not had anyone within its walls. It was destroyed until Queen Metaria tried to rule the Earth a few years ago." Serenity said as she walked into the room with Sailors Pluto and Neptune behind and beside her.

The Sailor Starlights and their Princess knew this wasn't the Princess they had seen a few years ago during the battle with Galaxia. Her dress was different. Her dress was white, but instead of it being strapless, it had two thin straps. In the middle of her breasts—on the dress—she had a crescent moon like her mother. But instead of the bow she had pearls under it like her sister. There was also the Moon Symbol on her forehead.

No one spoke for a few minutes as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"It seems that you are confused." Serenity said as she sat down at the head of the Meeting Table. In the Meeting Room, there was a table in the center of the room. It was twelve foot long, and had Twelve chairs, five on the sides and two on the ends. Princess Kakyuu had thought she was sitting at the head when she sat down, but she was mistaken. Serenity was sitting at the head. Her Scouts said on the side of her. Two stood up and two sat down.

Star Fighter was standing behind her Princess, while her fellow Scouts where sitting on her sides.

"Forgive me for speaking out of term, Princess Serenity, but you are not the one we saw before. You are not Sailor Moon, Bunny as she is called in her Earth Form." Star Fighter said politely.

Princess Serenity chuckled. "Of course I am not her. It would make things rather…impossible if she was me and I was her. To be frank she couldn't handle being me. But you are right. I am Princess Serenity, elder Daughter of the late Queen Serenity." She bowed her head a tad.

Kakyuu slammed her hands on the table. "I do not know who you are, and I don't believe you. There is only one Princess Serenity and you are not it. You are different, not the same. You are not her; she does not reek of Darkness."

Princess Serenity narrowed her eyes. "You are calling me a liar in my own home? Do you how many Laws for international negation you have broken? Only someone of Royal Blood could have opened the Moon Palace for you to step into. My Scouts are not of Royal Moon Blood. I am. Do you see this Crescent Moon on my forehead? You cannot fake this, especially not here. If you continue to call me a liar then get out of my house. I have no use for stupid Princess who cannot see past their own ignorance."

Star Fighter took over here. "I apologize for any disrespect Princess. We did not know the Moon Kingdom had two heirs. You can understand our confusion, forgive us. My Princess has been under great stress of late."

Serenity nodded. "I understand the confusion. I had a mission to complete from my mother. It involved taking the name and power of Sailor Nemesis. Sailor Nemesis is a Scout of Darkness, which explains why you can sense the Darkness around me. It started the night of the Silver Millennium's destruction at the hands of Queen Metaria of the Dark Kingdom. My mother, after we won the war, she sent all the Scouts to be reborn on Earth, except me, and took away their memories. Bit by bit they had gotten them back. Enough about the history lesson," Serenity said as she waved it away.

"Now I understand about the stress. I have heard rumors of your crusade after those Scouts who worked for Galaxia. Is it true that you kill them if they do not join you?" the Moon Princess said with a straight, calm face.

She watched the three Starlights take on a look of shame.

_So they do not like what they are being force to do by their Princess. _Pluto sent to Serenity and the other Scouts.

_Aye, it seems they have to follow her. It is their duty to protect and serve their Princess. No doubt if the little Scouts find this out it will further their _Heart before Duty_ thing._ Serenity sent to her Scouts.

Princess Kakyuu was unaware of her Scout's shame. She, herself, had none.

"I give them a choice. To fight with the Light against the Darkness, or die with their Darkness." Kakyuu responded.

Serenity looked down at the table for a moment before looking back up at the other Princess.

"Do you not think that Darkness doesn't have to be evil? I was once told by a wise woman, someone I trust and respect, that Light doesn't always equal good, and Darkness doesn't always mean evil." Serenity told her.

_You got that out of a book! _Saturn teased her Princess. _House of Night Series right? It was the first book, Nyx said it to the main girl Zoey._

_Doesn't mean it isn't right. Am I evil just because I am the Queen of the Dark Kingdom? Or because I am a Scout of Darkness?_ Serenity told her Scouts.

_You are also a Scout of the Light._ Neptune reminded her.

……… was Serenity's respond to them.

Kakyuu threw those words out the window with a toss of her hand. "Please, Darkness is always evil and Light is always good."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "So I am evil because I am a Sailor Scout of Darkness? You would throw out that I am a Princess of the Light?"

Kakyuu didn't even pause. "Because you are a Princess of the Light, it balances out the Scout of Darkness. Now we have important issue to discuss."

"Begin then," Serenity said raising her hands in a 'I don't care' gesture that Kakyuu didn't notice.

"Two Sailor Scouts that worked for Galaxia chose to abandon my offer of redemption. I have tracked them down to this Solar System. I have come to offer an alliance between us. I need your help to track them down. A source of mine has hinted that they are being protected by the Dark Kingdom, your enemies." Kakyuu said, no doubt thinking that if their enemies were harboring evil Scouts they would help her.

Serenity nodded. "My sources have told me the same, but I cannot help you. I cannot take that alliance."

That shut Kakyuu up. Serenity noticed that these four had no training with concealing what they felt. Shock was written on all of their faces, but the Scouts controlled it at the last minute.

Since Kakyuu was speechless, so Star Fighter had to ask. "Why is that Princess?"

"I have an alliance already with the Dark Kingdom. I figured after thousands of years fighting, it was time the fighting stopped. The Light is all for peace is it not, Kakyuu?" Serenity asked.

Even a baby could see the trap Serenity just set up. For once it seemed like Kakyuu actually thought and saw the trap before she walked into it. She had to choose her words carefully, least she be though a follower of Darkness.

"Yes," she said at last. "The Light is all for peace. That is why I am giving them chooses. Once all of those Scouts are either working for the Light or dead with their Darkness, peace will rule our Kingdoms. I will not ask you to break your alliance with your enemies for one with me. But I will warn you, Serenity, they are evil. Your Dark Kingdom as well. Watch them, for they will betray you."

"Thank you for the warning. Now, as I told you when I entered this room, I have prepared your rooms. My Scouts will show you. Pluto take Kakyuu, Neptune please show Star Maker, and last Saturn please escort Star Healer. I will take Star Fighter myself."

With that the meeting was over. Before Star Fighter—who was last out the door—left Serenity called her back.

"You wanted to speak with me, Princess?" she asked.

"Yes, Star Fighter I wish to. You will be staying here in the Moon Palace until those two Scouts are…caught, yes?"

"Yes…Princess." Star Fighter said, it was obvious she was uncomfortable saying that.

"I can see you discomfort clear as day, child." Serenity raised her hand to the Scout's chin and cupped it. "I can reassure you they will not die. Now, do you still like Serenity? I know you loved her when you first came here, did you not?"

Star Fighter blushed and really noticed the hand on her chin and the look in the Moon Princess' eyes.

"Princess, I care for her, not you." Fighter wouldn't look at her when she said it.

Serenity let her chin go and backed up a little. "I don't like you like that at all. Sorry you got that impression, no, what I meant was do you want to see her?"

Star Fighter looked at her then. "I can?"

Serenity nodded. "I give you permission. I can also go a step beyond that. I can help take away all the distractions and let you two meet alone. In a few days I will tell you when and where. I need that long to plan it out. Is that satisfactory for you?"

Star Fighter nodded.

"Good, now, go with Uranus; she will show you to your room. I know I told you I would take you but I have plans to make. Good night, little Star."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS NOT EDITED! THIS IS RAW!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is shorter then last chapter, but you should feel lucky! I wasn't supposed to update today, tomorrow yes, but not today. Anyway, this story is halfway done. Hope you like this chapter. It didn't take that long to write. Next chapter, will be very long I think....I think....

**Pages: **6

**Words: **2,818

ENJOY!

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day that Serenity started planning. She was going to start last night but once she did, something didn't feel right so she just went to bed. Now, she was inside of her Gardens, and she was going to start writing.

Her Gardens were different from the Palace Gardens that her little sister loved years ago. No, since the eldest daughter had to be hid away her mother, once she noticed that her eldest snuck out to see the Palace Gardens, had had Gardens created for her. It was so she did not sneak out anymore. And why would she? This Garden was more spectacular than the other one.

It was a total of twenty-five foot by twenty-five foot. It had two fountains—standing at six foot—at the East and West point and in the middle it held a waterfall. The waterfall stood at about twelve foot tall. And the creek that its water fell into traveled all around the Garden, running North to South. There were benches and mini bed cushions scattered around the Garden. In Serenity's favorite spots of course.

The Garden—to others—looked like a jungle. Not all of the plants, just a few were as tall or halfway as tall as the waterfall. It held every flower you could think of, the most beautiful flowers were extinct on Earth today.

To Serenity, it held magic. This Garden expected her for who she was. It didn't care that she held Darkness inside of her. It could see through that. The Garden, the flowers, all loved her. This was the one spot she ever truly felt at peace. It's ironic that this Garden was on the Moon, and that her mother had given it to her to keep her out of the way.

Serenity looked over the Garden from the South Entrance. It still looked the same as it had years ago. There was one thing she loved above about the Garden. It would admit no one she didn't give permission to. There were a few that she did give permission but still were not able to enter.

Her mother and sister were one of those. Her sister had pitched a fit. She had wanted to see this Garden. After she couldn't get it, she demanded mother let her in. But mother couldn't, she had no control. After her sister had found that out, she demanded that the Garden be hers and that I was selfish and shouldn't have it. But her sister never did realize that the Garden was in the middle of her rooms, and that she would have to come through her elder sister rooms just to get to the Garden. Even if the Garden was hers it wasn't like the Garden wouldn't accept her. She gave up a few years later when she met her Court.

The Garden did have magic. The Magic of the Silver Millennium ran through its veins.

That was why she loved it so much. The Garden had a mind of its own. She didn't control it. She hadn't like controlling things.

For the first time in thousands of years, Princess Serenity, Eldest Daughter of Queen Serenity, took a deep breath and as she let it out she smiled. She was truly happy now.

She walked carefully alongside the creek, straight to the waterfall. There she lend against a pillow that was placed on the trunk of a tree that gave really good shade.

Now she had to start planning. First, she had to get rid of everyone around her sister. Then she had to make her sister be at the right place, at the right time.

Now that wouldn't be too hard.

She took a sheet of paper out and wrote the following names, in that order:

Endymion/Mamoru:

Venus/Minako:

Mercury/Ami:

Mars/Rei:

Jupiter/Makato:

Now who was going to distract each person? Who was she going to keep at her side? Saturn of course, she was a given. She also had been noticing a few things. Neptune would go and she would keep Uranus with her. She did not like what was going on under her nose, not one bit. Pluto would go as well.

The first was easy to distract.

Endymion/Mamoru: Endymoon/James

The one brother would distract the other. That was a given, all she had to do now, was ask him. No doubt he would say yes. He always did whatever she asked him. Always.

Now, would two Scouts against four Scouts work? Yes, it just might work. As long as they were talking about something that interested them, of course. Oh yes, Serenity had a good conversation for them.

Now she had who would go with the other. Now…for the last thing, where the other two would meet: Seiya and Bunny?

Perfect she had a great idea. She was full of plans today. Scheming little Princess she was.

She got up and her paper and writing utensil in her hand. She looked at the Garden and smiled again.

"Thank you for your help." The Moon Princess told it as she walked to the West Entrance.

She had a few people to find.

--

Lucky for her, Star Fighter had come to see her. Uranus was by her side, and didn't look happy.

"Good Morning Star Fighter. Or should I say Good Afternoon? It seems I was lost in thought in my Garden this morning and lost track of time." Serenity greeted her guest.

Uranus snorted. "Please, Princess, you always lose track of time. Remember three weeks ago? We lost you for two weeks because you wanted to read in the Library and didn't tell anyone. Then you got lost four weeks ago…"

Serenity looked sheepish for a second before she waved Uranus words away. "Whatever you say, my dear Scout. It is all water under a bridge." Her face then turned serious. "I have the plans made. All I need from you is a location. Now, where did…"

--

"Pluto! Pluto, my love, where are you?" Serenity called as she walked through the Moon Palace.

"Princess, can I help you?" Neptune asked as she walked toward the one she was talking to.

Serenity nodded. "I need all my Scouts." She clapped her hands and giggled. "I have plans and I need to go over it with all of you."

Neptune nodded. "Uranus is trailing Star Fighter, but you know that."

"Yes, I found them a little while ago. Uranus knows what she will be doing. Now, I just need my little Saturn and Pluto." The blonde woman replied as she turned down yet another hallway in this labyrinth of a Palace.

Saturn was in the inventing room. She had one back at Titian Castle. Saturn always loved to experiment.

"Yes Princess, what did you want me for? Have you already figured out a plan?" Saturn asked as she quickly wrote something down. After that she looked between her paper and the object on the table, wrote down some more, then put it away, wrote some more.

"Yes, my love. I have a plan. You and Uranus will be by my side while the plan takes place I need your guidance and comments to keep me steady and on the right path here. Zero and my Knights will insist that they be there as well, so you will have to put up with them. Pluto and Neptune will be having a heart to heart with the Inner Scouts. The two brothers will be off doing I don't want to know. While Bunny and Seiya are meeting," Serenity said in almost one breath.

Saturn took in her plan and nodded. "Yes, I think you picked the right Scouts to talk with them. Uranus and I aren't quiet that friendly with them. They know Pluto from before, and Neptune is always nice and stuff. Have you asked the Prince?"

"I will later. Right now, I need to tell Pluto of her part. Okay new plan," she turned to Neptune. "You got tell her and I will inform Zero, my Knights, and the Prince. Is that alright?"

Neptune gave her a stern look, reminding her of the ordering instead of asking talk they had. "It is as you ordered my Princess. I shall do it." Then she left

Serenity turned to Saturn. "Are you coming?" she asked as she started to walk off as well.

"You couldn't leave me behind, even if you tied me up." Saturn replied.

--

"Okay, my peeps. This is it! My plan, muhhhaaa. We shall take over the world. Okay, not really. Like I want this world…anyway Prince boy, you're up." Nemesis said as she concentrated her power.

The Moon Crystal had been given back to her sister, because it was her Crystal. Nemesis never wanted to give it back, but she had no choice. She had her own Crystal.

She called forth her staff and focused on what she wanted and when she opened her eyes it was there. A viewing glass of sorts, it was a screen. They saw the two Prince's talk, and then leave the little Princess.

"Pluto and Neptune, your turn, remember the letter," Nemesis reminded.

"What letter?" Pluto asked.

"This one," Nemesis said as she gave her a letter. "Give it to that little sister of mine. Have fun with your heart to heart!"

When they saw the Scouts gone and Bunny had read the letter, it didn't take long to let Seiya go. It wasn't that far. In fact, Nemesis made her screen focus on the two groups: The Scouts and The Princes'. Though no one would watch it, no everyone would watch what happened between Seiya and Bunny.

Five minutes into the boring conversation between the two of them Nemesis sighed and yawned.

"All that brilliant planning and this is what happens? What the heck!" Nemesis groaned.

After she said the last word she froze. Someone had just breeched her wards. Three people.

"Guys," Nemesis warned. In a flash the screen changed to the intruders.

Princess Kakyuu and her other two Scouts. It would be a few minutes before they reached the clearing.

Nemesis turned to her Knights. "Back up into the shadows. I know its night and all, but do it. I want you not seen or heard until we need you."

They did as she said. Uranus and Saturn edged closer to their Princess.

It didn't take long before their intruders came into sight. The screen disappeared.

"Princess Serenity, I ask of you, why did you betray me?" Princess Kakyuu said carefully.

_It seemed that the dumb broad can listen to her Scouts._ _And now she knows that one wrong word and everything is blown away. _Nemesis thought.

"As far as I know, Kakyuu I have not betrayed you." Nemesis said as she tilted her head.

Kakyuu thought for a moment, carefully choosing her words. She pointed toward Bunny and Seiya.

"You have taken my Scout away from me. That is against the Laws of the Scouts." Kakyuu told her.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. "I did no such thing. Do you know what 'free will' means? No, I suppose you don't. Since you give your enemies two choices no matter the situation, serve me or die. That isn't much of a choice. Even I would choose death."

That shut Kakyuu up, her Scouts said nothing.

"It is not my place to criticize you on how you rule." Nemesis said, and Kakyuu looked like she had won.

"But when you come into my domain and insult me, and ask me to help you in your crusade of murder? Then it becomes my place."

Kakyuu looked mad. "How dare you!"

"Oh I dare woman, I dare." Nemesis responded.

It wasn't a surprise when Bunny and Seiya followed the voices and saw them. Bunny looked annoyed.

"So sister dear, have you taken to spying?"

Nemesis turned to her and titled her head. "I hardly call it spying when I am arguing with someone and not even paying attention to you. Who want to? You're just a little girl. A weak little girl…"

Bunny's face showed her growing anger.

_Princess, you shouldn't have done that. _Saturn warned her.

_I don't care, I am mad and if I take it out on her, then so be it. _Nemesis replied.

"Weak? I am the weak one? You're the one who went to the Dark side!"

Nemesis laughed. "So I did. But this 'Dark Lady' I have become," she watched as Bunny flinched. "Well, let's just say she will be ruling the Moon Kingdom as well."

Bunny's jaw dropped. "But, but you're the Queen of the Dark Kingdom! You can't rule the Moon Kingdom, I'm supposed to!"

Princess Kakyuu's eyes grew wide. "Your the Queen of the Dark Kingdom? Then how…on the Moon, our meeting?"

Bunny looked between the two. "You have a meeting without me? I am the future Neo-Queen Serenity, the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. How can you have a meeting without me?"

Nemesis yawned, she was so bored. This was old news now. "I am the daughter of the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and the daughter of the King of the Dark Kingdom. I am the eldest daughter of both, so I have the right to rule either."

Nemesis glared t her sister. "I am the eldest; I am heir to the Kingdom, before you. So if I say I am going to become Queen them so be it!"

Bunny glared back. "Not if I become Queen first."

Nemesis laughed. "The Moon Palace has accepted me as its next ruler, little sister. You have no say."

Bunny looked like she had been caught in a trap. "Why?"

"It's because she is harboring two evil Sailor Scouts," Kakyuu said. "She is protecting them. They have chosen to follow the Darkness, and she lets them live."

Bunny looked confused at the end, but she got the rest. Her sister was protecting evil Scouts that Kakyuu was hunting.

"Sister, if I let you become Queen you will want to hand them over. You do not understand what is going on."

Bunny looked at her sister. "So, you are going to condemn me because I do not understand?"

Nemesis let out a frustrated scream. "You could not even see through her words just then, how can you become Queen? Yes, I admit, as Queen of the Dark Kingdom, I am protecting those two Scouts. I did it because of Kakyuu."

Kakyuu looked confused. "What did I do that forced you to protect the evil Scouts?"

"I'm not going to kill her now, not going to kill her." Nemesis muttered, trying to stay calm. She hated people who were stupid.

"You forced my hand when you chose to kill those who didn't follow you. You have the Scouts who were **forced **to follow Galaxia, yes, some did so willingly, but you give them two choices. Either serve you, or die. That isn't much of a choice. Who are you to take someone else's Scouts? They come from various Planets, not yours. So that Law you just accused me of breaking not too long ago, you have broken that yourself." Nemesis spat.

"You disgust me Kakyuu. Even I, a Queen of Darkness, would not do what you are doing. You are the evil one." Nemesis said as she started to walk away.

Before she could get far something cloaked in Darkness appeared before her. The two Scouts they were just talking about.

"We have a—" Sailor Lead Crow said.

"A Message for—" Sailor Allinium Siren said.

"You my Queen, from Zero," They said together.

Princess Kakyuu in her rage at everything she had just found out didn't think about all the political things her next move would move into place. She never thought out her actions.

She acted on her heart.

Hatred. Anger. Frustration. Betrayal.

Princess Kakyuu in a flash of light transformed into Sailor Kakyuu and used her Crystal to attack the two Scouts.

No one was fast enough to stop it.

Sailor Nemesis acting on instinct, had her staff in her hand, moved in front of the attack to take it.

She was hit by the attack, but something else happened as she took the hit.

Her Crystal, her life force, shot out of her and its angelic Darkness surrounded and coated everyone, as well the otherworldly Light. Her Crystal was a fine example of an oxymoron.

"She has awakened her Chaos Crystal." A deep voice said.

Everyone turned, it seemed the two Princes' were back and Endymoon knew what he was talking about.

"Chaos Crystal? Shouldn't she have the Nemesis Crystal?" Uranus asked.

Saturn nodded their agreement.

Endymoon shook his head as he walked toward Nemesis, who was lying on the ground, her Crystal floating above her.

"No, Chaos Crystal is right. I had hope this day would never come. She is awakening."

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**_THIS IS NOT EDITED! _**(lord save me when I do) **_THIS IS RAW!_**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This was supposed to be in first person (when I remembered I was already on page 4) but it is now in third person. Wow, two pages in one day...this was long. Some of this wasn't supposed to be in here, some didn't come out as I had planned it. I should have written this first, before doing The Planet Knights. A lot has changed from what I had thought originally had happened in the past, to me this makes more sense. I hope it does to you. ANY QUESTIONS REVIEW, PM ME!!!

**EXTRA NOTE (more to me):** I think I may re-write The Planet Knights......

**Pages: **19 (WOW this is longer then three chapters put together! Just 3 pages)

**Words: **9, 657

Enjoy!

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

She hated Earth. She hated coming down here. She hated those mortals, those humans. But she had to come. It was all because her mother was afraid to tell anyone of her existence.

She was the Eldest daughter of Queen Serenity. She was around three hundred years old. But ever since her birth she had been hidden away. It was as if her mother was ashamed of her.

Humans did the same thing. If their child was deformed, or handicapped, they hid them away. But she was neither. She was beautiful and powerful. But she knew the reason why her mother hid her away. It was because of her power.

Some of the inhabits of the Moon would think she was evil because of her powers. But she wasn't evil.

Light doesn't always equal good, and Darkness doesn't always mean evil.

She entered the Earth Castle and navigated the maze. A quick turn here, a right turn there, straight for five minutes then down the stairs, more turns, then left up the stairs and all the way to the tower.

She didn't even knock when she entered. Why should she? She was tired of being used. All because her stupid mother would tell no one that she was alive.

The Royals of Earth had found out centuries ago that she existed. And they used it to their advantage. Everytime they needed something done, they called her and she came running like a good dog. Oh how she hated them.

Yes, it felt good to know that she could see the future. It felt good to know that their Kingdom would destroy themselves. Oh yes, it felt good to know that. But she didn't look anymore into it. Just the knowledge of the Earth Kingdom dying was enough for her. All because of what they were about to do.

Because they were going to ask her do something that her mother had done. They figured that one who had it done to her, could do it for another. She hated humans. She hated Earthlings.

"Finally you are here. Took you long enough girl." The King said.

He forgot that she was more than triple his age, and more powerful. All the royals forgot that. It was her looks, she looked so beautiful, and they figured she was dumb. She wasn't like those stupid Earth girls, letting themselves be belittled. She wouldn't let a man rule her. She was in charge of her own life. She would never let a man tell her what to do. She was her own boss.

"You are here, that is all that matters." The Queen said softly.

The Queen was nicer to her. She understood. Or she thought she understood. No, Earth was ruled by males, but the Moon? The Moon was ruled by women. Women were the ones w ho should rule things, not men. Look at Earth. How many wars had they been in? How many wars had the Moon had? There was no contest. The Moon as peaceful, as it watched over and protected the Earth. What took place on the Planet that was started by the Planet was its own business.

It had to have been every time it was time for a new King to be chosen. A Civil War or something like it would break out. And then she would be there to clean up the pieces. But not this time. Earth Kingdom was going to end, and she would laugh when it was all over.

It would be ironic if a girl was the one that started the War that would destroy the Kingdom. They belittle and put down girls, saying they aren't worth what men are worth. And that are they need to do is clean the house, pump out babies and raise those babies.

It disgusted her.

"What is it you want me to do? I will not kill the baby if that is what you are going to ask of me." Princess Serenity told them as she walked over to the window and looked out. The Kingdom was at peace and celebrating the birth of the Crown Prince, Endymoon.

"No, no we would never ask that!" the Queen cried. "No, what happened was we had a priest test his powers, you know to see if he would be a mage or a warrior. What we found was that he has the magic of a Brotherhood long forgotten. And no one can know he exists."

Serenity chuckled inside of her head. She knew it. She knew they were going to ask her to do that. And she knew that the King would say nothing as she asked them did they want her to kill the babe. But the Queen, like any real mother worth her salt, would protest.

But she still had a few more minutes of torture left. She did that every time she came here. She tortured them with words. They never did disappoint.

"So you want me to send this baby into exile? You want no one in your Kingdom to know that their Crown Prince Endymoon is so special, so honored, that he gets to be part of a Magical Brotherhood that no one knows exists?" Serenity asked.

The Queen burst into tears at this point. She had to hand her baby to the maid next her. The King wasn't fairing well himself. He could barely control his anger.

He wouldn't attack her. He remembered the last time he did. Not only did Serenity get her revenge, but her Scouts got theirs.

"Yes, we won't everyone to forget he exists. That is the Law of this Magical Brotherhood. And even if we are Royalty we must follow the Laws. You know this quite well, Serenity." The King said, trying to keeping his emotions in check, but wasn't doing a good job.

"Princess Serenity." She corrected. "We of the Moon are above you in the Royalty Hierarchy. It because of the Silver Millennium that you are at peace," Serenity stated.

"We are part of the Silver Millennium." The King grounded out.

"No, I don't believe you are. Those of the Silver Millennium consist of Sailor Scouts. You have met my Court; their Kingdom's are part of the Silver Millennium. Each King and Queen have a daughter," she watched him flinch. "And that daughter is born with a Star Seed of their Planet. Do you have a daughter who was born with a Star Seed?"

She waited a few seconds before answering her own question. "No, you don't want a daughter. You want son that you can't even claim as heir."

The King was about to jump her, his hand on his sword, when the Queen stopped him with her words.

"Please, will you help us?"

Serenity sighed and turned her back to them and looked out the window. She watched the people of Earth happily celebrating the birth of the heir.

"They look so happy. I guess I can take that away." Serenity told them before she turned around. When she did she pinned a look at the Queen.

"It will take five years. I will start it now, but the first part won't go into effect until he is one. Once he is one, all the people of your Planet will forget him. Except those inside of the Castle, they will remember. When he turns three, I will come back. Those inside Castle will forget him, except those you deem worthy. When he is five even they will forget, only those of his family will remember him. Until he turns five he will stay here at the Castle. When he does turn five, give him to that Brotherhood." Serenity informed them

"It will take five years? Make it faster. I want him out of here now." The King growled at her.

Serenity just raised an eyebrow. "Do you want done?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Then it is done, my way, or no way." Serenity told him firmly.

"But, you see here, you have to obey us!" the King roared at Serenity.

"It will be done in five years. Thank you, Princess." The Queen said, cutting her husband and King off.

Serenity got what the thank you was for. She just gave a mother five years with her son.

Serenity nodded. "I shall see you in a year then."

And with that she left the Earth Castle, leaving a fuming King behind and a crying Queen.

--

It had been a year since she had last been in here. She still hated it.

Something different happened this time, then last time. Last time she went straight to the King and Queen. This time she was stopped and told to go somewhere.

Curious, Serenity did as asked. Later, she wished she didn't.

She walked into a study, the King's Study to be exact. She didn't not like this, not one bit.

"Princess, I will offer you the same deal as I did when we first met." The King told her. "Accept it, like I told you then. Do not refuse my offer. I will not accept that. If you refuse I will see that the Alliance is null and void."

Serenity held back her anger, she cleared her mind. She would not feel anything.

"I refused you then, and I have more reason to refuse you now. You are married. I will not be your consort. How dare you insult me in such a way? You will regret this insult you bastard!" Serenity threatened him.

He laughed at her. "How can I regret such a thing? You will be mine one way or another. And it's not like you can really do anything to me. Remember the Alliance we have? You have to obey me."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Next time you come near me, I will castrate you." He flinched; he knew she would do it. Either her or her Scouts.

"And what's more, after I finish with what I am doing now—making sure your son no longer exists to your Planet—I will never fulfill that end of the Alliance again. You have broken the guidelines and rule set to my helping your Planet. You will not see me again. Not until your death."

The King looked ready to burst a blood vessel. "You lie! You cannot stop, the Alliance—"

She cut him off. "It seems you are a poor King. You have not read all of the Contract your ancestors signed. It was in there if your mistreat me, then you will forfeit my help. But the Alliance still stays, your foolish act does not effect it. But when your death comes," Serenity told him. "The Alliance will be over."

The King paled.

"I will take your head." The Moon Princess whispered.

That said she left and joined the Queen in her rooms and finished her part. Now, at this time, Earth did not know it had a Crown Prince.

"Thank you," the Queen told her.

"You're welcome," Serenity replied.

Right before she left the Queen stopped her. "Will I have another?"

Serenity turned around and saw the Queen wasn't looking at her, but at the child in her arms. The look on her face, Serenity knew she loved her child.

"Yes, next time I come, you will either be pregnant ready to have the child, or already have him in your arms."

The Queen hesitated. "Will I not have a girl?"

Serenity shook her head. "I am warning you now. I, unfortunately for him, will see your husband in two years. I then will castrate him, as I promised. You will have a son, and no more."

She left after that. Not knowing the dilemma the Queen had. She didn't know whether to be happy at that or sad that she would never have a daughter. But thinking how her King would treat their daughter, she thought it safe to say that what Serenity would do would be the right thing.

--

Three years had passed since the Crown Prince Endymoon had been born. Two years had passed since Princess Serenity had seen the Queen.

She told them Queen she needed everyone she wanted to remember her child's birth to be in one room.

"It will take a few days, maybe a week at the most. It took a year for the whole Planet to be done. But maybe a week with just the Castle will do. No one can come in or out during this time." The Silver headed Princess warned her.

"You keep saying how powerful you are, why can't you do it in a day?" The King mocked.

"I haven't forgotten that castration I owe you." She reminded him, he paled. "I could do it in a day, but do you want servants that can actually work? It is a lot on the mind to remove memories. I can have all the power in the Universe and it not matter if a person's mind is weak. Like yours, for example."

Serenity shook her head. "The people, who will keep the knowledge, keep them in one suite or area. I will ward that off. Now I need this done, the faster you have the in there, the faster I can finish this."

It had taken a week. It had ended on the Princes' birthday. Serenity had arrived a week early, because of this. If what she was doing was going to work, she had to make this all happen on the Princes' birthday.

It was done.

She had just lifted the ward and left a little present for the King in the form of his castration. She had promised, and she always kept her promises.

Serenity was walking through the Castle, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was thinking of the pain the King had gone through when she fulfilled her promise. The pain was delicious.

She didn't see the child looking down at the ground, not paying attention to where he was going.

She looked up at the last second and did a nice turn of her body that let her avoid the child. They almost collided with each other. The child was staring up at her shocked.

Serenity then bent down to his height. "Are you alright, little one?"

The boy's eyes grew big. No one ever saw her or talk to him before. He had always been invisible. Some had good instincts and avoided crashing into him, but some just crashed and thought they tripped. But no one other than his mother talked to him.

"You can see me?" he asked her quietly.

Serenity frowned for a moment at the thought that no one could she him before she remembered.

"You are the Prince, are you not?" she asked.

He nodded, he wondered who she was. She was beautiful. She glowed like the Moon. Maybe she was a Moon Princess.

She gave him a small smile. "Happy Birthday."

She then stood up and walked away from the really shocked boy and exited out of the Castle.

--

Finally she would be through Earth after today. Or so she thought. She knew that when the war started she would kill that bastard of a King, but she had no idea that she would escape to Earth to see someone in the future.

If you told her this, she would laugh at you and say that _she _would. But not her. No, she would never fall in love, especially with a human.

There were only a total of ten humans who knew the secret of the Crown Prince. Of course, Earth, thought there was a different Crown Prince, Endymion.

When Serenity heard that name she thought the Queen was joking with her. Endymion? Of course, they Queen didn't know about the future where there was such thing as Mythology.

In the end she only had to erase four people's memories. Instead of six, two were close advisors to the King, so they didn't get erased.

It didn't take long since it was so little of a number to erase.

She was free of this place, her heart rejoiced. That was, if she had a heart.

It didn't take long to get to the steps of the Castle. She was in such a high of being free of the accused Royal Family of Earth that she didn't notice the two sitting on the steps. Two boys, one was five and one was three.

Until the younger spoke.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have a second?" the younger asked.

Serenity stopped and turned around, silently cursing herself because she didn't notice them.

"What is it?" she asked the child.

"I was wondering, have you ever been to the Castle before?" the little asked after the child next to him whispered the question.

Serenity eyes narrowed. "Child, I do not have time for games. If it is the older who speaks let him speak."

The little one's eyes went wide. "You can see him?"

Serenity was impatient now. "Of course I can bloody see…" she trailed off as she yet again realized who they were. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"So it's the two Princes' that have come to meet me outside their Castle. Great. Just what I needed." The Silver headed Moon Princess muttered the last part. "If the older wants to talk, go inside little Endymion, I don't think you wish to be here, now do you?"

He shook his head and ran into the Castle.

Serenity turned to the child that was left. "Endymoon, do not ever hide behind others. It makes you look weak, and that is not something you of all need."

He nodded, he understood that.

As Serenity looked at him more, there was something about him, something that drew her. She didn't know what, but she knew that he would be part of her life later on.

_It is probably something to do with the war that will take place. _Serenity thought to herself.

"Come here, maybe I can teach you something before I go. How does that sound?" she asked him.

He nodded quickly. Very few people knew he existed, and those that did didn't want to teach him anything or pay attention to him.

She led him toward the warriors. They stopped far enough away that they could see, and far enough away that they wouldn't be seen.

"Look at those warriors over there. There is the small one, who lets no emotions enter the battle field. Then there is the older, stronger looking warrior in front of him that has let his anger take him over. Now, here is the question I pose to you, little Endymoon, which one will win, the one who has let emotion rule him or the one who rules his emotions?" Serenity asked him.

Endymoon thought as he took in their appearances. The younger one—around his age –who held back his emotions, looked small compared to the other guy. The other guy was six foot tall, muscles ripping all over his body and he had anger backing him up.

"Everyone knows that those who are anger have an extra boost of power. He will win." Endymoon told her.

Serenity shook her head. "Emotions can be a double edge sword as we will see in this fight. Yes, emotion can give you a boost of power, but it also clouds your judgment, see?"

The huge warrior ran out the small one and was attacking him. There was no style used, just pure attack. The small boy was dodging them with ease.

"See how the anger doesn't hide his moves? The smaller one can read them easily and he dodges them. There, see how the small boy waited for him to attack and gets under his guard and knocks him down easily. Now, do you see where I said that emotions are a double edged sword, is true?" Serenity asked him as they walked away from the training ground.

"I see it my Lady. But is that really how one should fight? If you are emotionless as that, how can you think?"

Serenity chuckled. "In the heat of the moment, most rely on their instincts. But, it is important to think while you are fighting. Compared to the man who is thinking of nothing but anger, he cannot see what he is doing; he cannot see his enemy's next attack. Yet, the one who is clear of mind can focus on the battle, his opponent and fight back to his fullest."

She heard an 'oh' from the boy and gave him a tiny smile.

"Do you want to be a warrior, little Prince?" she asked, curious. She had seen the way he had looked all excited when he watched the warriors fight. "Do you want to be like that boy—who was your age, no doubt—and be as he, a fighter?"

"I wish I could be, but I have been told that I was born to be part of a Brotherhood." He told her.

She nodded, that she knew. "I will tell you what I know of a Brotherhood long ago. Every Brotherhood I have come across," and wiped out, she said silently to herself. "They have been experts with swords, and other weapons. My favorite weapons are swords of course, and then there is the bow."

The five year old Prince stopped. "You weld weapons? But you are a women!" he said, his shock showing through his voice.

She chuckled. "Of course, where I come from, women are the Fighter and Warriors. Men helped out of course, but we are the main Warriors. Now I will have to go soon, but I am going to leave you a gift. Something I believe as a Warrior you may want to follow. You, unlike me, have the option of following these rules. It would help you in battle if you did. But, you are smart, you choose for yourself."

The boy had looked sad when she mentioned she was leaving, but once she told him she had a gift for him, he was all happy.

Out of nowhere she took a scroll and handed it to him. "Read these carefully, and follow your mind. Your heart can betray you, young one, never forget that. Sometimes you can't trust your heart, it can lead you astray from your duty."

He took her words and memorized them; knowing deep down that he would need those words later on in life.

With that said she walked off into the forest surrounding the Castle. After twenty minutes she was enough away from the Castle and closer to where her meeting point was.

It didn't take long for her Scouts to find her. They bowed.

"Princess, you took long then you said you would. Did something happen?" Pluto asked.

"The two Princes' was sitting on the steps to the Castle when I left and the older one wanted to talk to me. So I decided to teach him something. But," she paused, trying to find the right words.

"What?" Uranus asked. She had never seen this side of her Princess act this way.

"I was drawn to him, I don't know why. Something about him…I don't know. I have a feeling that he will be in my future. By the way," she said, distracting her Scouts. "In the future I will be killing the King. How fun will that be?"

"We are going home now, right Princess?" Saturn said.

The words underneath her own created the silence.

Serenity nodded. "It is time that I go back. I believe I shall sleep now. I shall await for the day my Light half awakens me."

With that said she closed her eyes and her head twisted to the left side of her. When she opened them, she blinked a few times.

"Oh…I left the Palace again, didn't I? Will I ever know why I don't remember stuff?" she sighed. "I need to be more carefully. Let's go home, my loves."

--

They thought she was in her Garden, oh she but was, a few minutes ago. Now, she was sneaking out of the Moon Palace. She just had to get to Earth

It had been seventeen years since she had gotten lost and wound up on Earth and didn't know why. But now she had a reason to go back. She was in love.

They had met two months ago. And they had seen a lot of each other, they met at least three times a month, this month it had been more than the last one.

Serenity had made her way to their secret meeting place. It took a almost half an hour from the time she exited the Teleportation Chamber. Inside of it, members of the Silver Millennium could transport themselves to any Planet of their choosing, within minutes.

She was almost there, just a little bit more, and there, she could see the clearing where they met. But…the sight she saw broke her heart.

The one she loved was not waiting for her. He was with someone else. Prince Endymion was kissing her sister.

She ran away. Her emotions taking over, her sadness was so great that the Planet felt her pain. In response, it cried with her. Though, at the time, she had no idea she was crying. She thought the water falling down her cheeks was the rain.

She didn't want to run back to the Teleportation Chamber. Her sister was probably running there herself. No she ran to a spot that had given her a measure of peace. Not as great as her Garden did, but a little of it.

It was her tree. With her power as Princess of the Moon, she could shape things. And the tree in front of her moved in itself. When she was next to it, there was a hole big enough for her to sit in, her knees drawn up to her chest.

She cried her heart out then.

It had rain for days; she was soaked to the bone. But she couldn't feel, she wouldn't let herself feel. The pain was too much.

After the fifth day was coming toward her, she didn't look, she didn't care. There was no way that this person would find her in a tree.

But he did.

In fact, he was actually looking for her, thought she would never know that.

When he approached her, she didn't move. When he got close, close enough to stare into her eyes, they had a staring contest. It didn't matter if the other blinked or not.

Soon, he stopping playing, and slowly raised his hand and held it out for her to take.

She was so unsure. Her heart was broken, she was broken, her emotions—she didn't want them to come out, but…what should she do? Should she go with him? She didn't even know him.

Lightning flashed across the sky and Thunder boomed. She saw him. He was as wet as she was, and yet here he was, instead of getting cover and dry clothes, waiting for her.

She took a leap of faith and took his hand.

--

A year later she ran through the forest, not even noticing when she past the tree that she had been in for five days wet, she had somewhere to go.

With her running, it didn't take long to reach her destination.

"So, you decided to get here after all." A deep male voice said.

She turned around and smiled as she ran into the man's out stretched arms.

"Come on, Kunzite, I'm just a little late." Serenity said as she backed out of the hug. "Moonie kept me a little late."

Another voice chuckled, she turned. "So, are you ready to take us all on? Or has all Moonie's training been for naught?"

Serenity scowled. "I can take you all on at once! So when I kick your butt, Nephrite, don't be crawling to me for mercy."

Another voice laughed. "I want to see that happen. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

Serenity nodded. "I totally agree Zoicite, so, where is Jadeite? I missed him last time." Serenity said as she looked around for him.

She didn't see or sense him coming up behind her. His arms encircled her waist, picked her up and spun her around.

She squealed. "Jadeite put me down! I mean it, don't make me make you." She threatened, but when he tickled her she lost her mean voice and laughed.

He put her down. "Oh, you will, will you?"

Serenity growled and pulled out her two swords, spun them around in her hands and launched herself at Kunzite, who wasn't expecting it.

As she threw her weight and strength into the swords she noticed that he win this struggle, he hadn't been ready enough.

"Never let your guard down, even among friends." She told them wisely.

"Oh that is from a girl who just got picked up and tickled?" Zoicite asked as he sent a kick her way.

"Yep!" was her reply as matched his kick with hers and they flew back a little, she twisted and launched herself at Kunzite again with one sword while she flipped her sword and knocked Nephrite out.

She jumped back from Kunzite and stopped. The other three Knights surrounded her, but didn't move.

"It seems he needs to pay attention, and not think someone can only focus and fight with one person at a time. He needs to multi-task. Oh wait," she smirked. "Guys can't."

Jadeites growled at her. "Let's see if you can fight two people at the same time, Kunzite, back."

She gave him an evil grin. "Bring it on lover boy."

He blushed a second before he controlled himself. She launched at her right side, while Zoicite got her left. She didn't move, didn't raise her sword. Instead she rolled forward. The two Knights' swords clashed.

Serenity then jumped backwards, over then and kicked them in the head, left foot connected with Zoicite, while her left got Jadeite.

They stumbled, but it was enough. Serenity knocked their swords away; she put up hers, and launched into a fist fight with them.

Zoicite, in a flash, kicked Serenity on her right side.

"Zo, please, you can kick better than that." Serenity said as she held her side. "I thought I showed you how to do a real kick a second ago?"

Jadeite thought this was a great opening, so he went for it. He punched at her head, but she ducked, twisted around dashed under his legs—which shocked everyone and froze Jadeite—she twisted again, now she was facing him. She laid down and kicked at his back, all within a few seconds. Jadeite went flying into a tree, head first, knocking him out.

Then she turned to Zoicite and Kunzite, and jumped into the trees. They shook off their emotions and focused on their hearing and sight.

But they couldn't tell where she was. It was as if she was born in the forest and knew how to use it to her advantage.

Zoicite didn't see it coming when Serenity jumped down onto his shoulders and pressed a few fingers into his neck. He collapsed and she jumped off of him.

Serenity faced Kunzite. They started to circle each other, while she got out her swords.

"I am impressed my Lady. You have improved greatly since you first started training with the Prince." He said before he did a right jab with his sword, one she twisted to the right to avoid.

"Yes, I have come a long way in this last year. I can't believe it's been so long since Moonie kicked me so hard I flew—what?—thirty feet? I thought it was fifty. And my scream caught your attention and you caught me. A dress was not something to train in."

Now she had tight black pants, with a tight fitting black shirt as well. There were two sword sheaths at her waist, one on each side, and a place on her back for a bow. Her boots were black. Most Knights had capes, but her; no she had a black leather jacket that went down to her feet. She didn't have it now, because Moonie was messing with it. He did cut it earlier today.

"What I have on now, is so much better." Serenity said before she went down and dove for his knees.

He jumped back, but didn't expect her to jerk herself back, her feet hitting the ground and she launched her after him.

For five minutes all that could be heard was metal clashing. No one got nicked—this time—but it took awhile to get around the others tight knit guard. By then Nephrite had awaken and was watching the fight interest.

Finally, Serenity grew tired with fighting she did a nice front dash toward him, knowing it wouldn't work.

But she tripped and with a strangled cry fell to the ground. Her swords dropped to the ground, while her left hand, close enough to grab it, was holding her left ankle.

"Princess!? Did you sprain it?" Kunzite asked as he put away his sword and knelt down next to her.

A split second and her swords were crossed at his neck.

"I win." She smirked.

Nephrite busted out laughing. "Oh that was good, that was a great trick to get his guard down."

Serenity groaned as she dropped her swords, her left hand went to her ankle. "No, that wasn't actually a trick. I actually did something to the dang thing. The whole me wining thing was a bonus."

She leaned against her right side and tried to get up, but as soon as she put weight on her left, she almost fell.

Kunzite grabbed her. "Watch it, you are as clumsy as that sister of yours."

Serenity gave him a death glare, and turned away from him. She jerked her head at Nephrite and he came to her.

"Pick those up will you?" she asked, closing her eyes.

She heard when he had finished held out her hands and put them away, all without opening them.

"Should we help her back?" Nephrite whispered to Kunzite. "She looks as if she's about to fall."

"I don't need your help." Serenity gritted out.

"Kunzite? Nephrite? Zoicite? Jadeite? Where are you guys?" a voice called.

Serenity snapped her head toward the sound. Her eyes had gone wide. She didn't want to meet Endymion, she didn't want to see, or talk to him at all.

When she looked back at Kunzite her eyes were desperate. They all knew what had happened before. That was one of their reasons for help training her, another was being her friends. They were drawn to her anyway, without knowing the pain she went through. Every time someone mentioned the Prince her eyes showed the pain, but her face did not, and it was gone before they saw it again.

Before they could think of a way to help her she ran off. A good think too, seconds later, the youngest Prince of the Earth Kingdom came into view.

"Hey guys—" he stopped when he looked around, Jadeite came into view.

"Damn, my Lady, what the hell was that? Knocking me into a tree...oh," he said as he saw his Prince.

Endymion looked confused. "A Lady knocked you into a tree?" he found it hard to believe.

Nephrite—being who he was—saved his friend. "Please, don't call me a Lady. I may have hit you like one, but do I look like one?"

Endymion laughed, he was used to his Knights calling each other girls from the way they hit.

Nephrite sighed inwardly. He was at least glad that Jadeite hadn't come in saying my Princess. They it would have been a little harder to explain.

"We were having a spar, sort of training for a little while." Kunzite told his Prince, hoping the Princess was away and wasn't hurt much because of the ankle she had just ran on.

--

"That's what happened? You knocked him into a tree and he just came out and said that, not even looking around to see if anyone else was there, or if you weren't?" Uranus asked in disbelief.

Serenity nodded. "I didn't get that far away before I fell. I'm glad Moonie came when he did. I didn't think I could stand hearing his voice anymore."

Pluto understood, but she had to tell her Princess the news she had gathered. "I got the information you wanted, my Princess."

Serenity nodded before she slowly sank her foot into the bowl of water, that she had seen Saturn slip something into.

"A human named Beryl had been seen with Darkness cloaking her. I believe Metaria has gotten a hold of her."

"But what would Metaria have that a human woman would want?" Serenity mused.

"When we wait for you sometimes, before the Prince comes back to his Knights, and before your sister runs off, we have sensed someone. I myself have seen a woman near the location I can guess your sister was at. She spies." Uranus told her.

Saturn nodded. "I have actually looked at that woman. She had long waist length dark hair. She looked like a commoner from the way she dressed. And the way she looked at the Prince…" she paused as her voice went quiet. "She loves him."

Serenity snapped her fingers. "That's it! Metaria could give her the power to kill my sister—supposed heir of the Moon Kingdom—and Endymion could be hers. Humans are easy to manipulate. Next time I go down, I shall tell Moonie."

--

A few days later on Earth, the sky was dark as if it knew what would happened that day. Darkness was everywhere. She could taste it on the Wind. She could feel it behind her boots in the Earth. Darkness had taken the Planet Earth.

Serenity first came across the Knights. She didn't notice that there were others with them.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, can't you feel that?" she said as she turned her back to them and walked backwards as she looked around. "Darkness has taken over your Planet. The Dark Kingdom has struck, I have warned you—" she stopped when she turned around and saw others with her Knights.

"My Knights, what are you doing with the little Scouts?" Serenity asked cautious.

Her Knights knew that this wasn't a good sign; they were wise and choose to say nothing. The Scouts were not wise.

"Your Knights, please, not everything is yours Princess." Jupiter spat. "And what's this about little Scouts? A Scout is more powerful then the pitiful Princess who hides away all the time. How the hell did you get down here? You're not good enough."

Nephrite was appealed. How could his Scout say something like that? Yes, he cared for her, but how could she speak to her Princess that way?

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the Scout. "You need to watch your tongue; I am your superior and more powerful than you are. But something is not right." The Princess walked up to the Scout and leaned forward and when her face was almost on Jupiter's cheek she took a deep breath.

She jumped back as if she were slapped. "You have been comprised Scout. You have failed your duty more than once on this night. All of you," Serenity shouted as she fully released what had happened.

"You have neglected your first duty to your Princess. Where is she? You have let her on her own in this Dark infested World? The enemy has taken root in this Planet, and you let your Princess run amok? You have failed, you are not worthy of being called Sailor Scouts. Nor are worthy to be Princesses," Serenity spat at the ground in front of them. "For you have let the enemy have its way with you, you are the enemy." She said the last four words slowly.

The Knights jumped back into the trees around them.

Serenity's attention was drawn to them. Her eyes blazed. "Don't think you aren't going to be scolded. You should be guarding your Prince—even though I hate him! The enemy wants him. Those two are their targets! How much more do I need to spell it out to your guys?! By…" she waved her hand. "Partaking in this act or falling in love with each other, you have condemned those who you guard! How can you be called his Knights, his protectors', when you just offered him up to the enemy?"

She turned to the Scouts. "Same goes with you as well; you will have disappointed your Queen when she finds out what has happened. And your King and Queen of your Planets, what will they say?"

"They will say nothing!" Mercury screamed at her.

Serenity gave a dark chuckle. "You are right, they won't, want to know why? Because they are DEAD! By now the Dark Kingdom has destroyed The Inner Planets, except the Moon. That will be next."

"What about the Outer?" Mars asked quietly.

"They are protected. They are more powerful than your Planet's are. The Dark Kingdom needs the Crystal to destroy them. Before long Saturn will have to do something she doesn't want to. It's all because you wanted to indulge yourselves, all because you didn't want to do your duties."

"LIES!" Venus yelled. "LIES! We have done ours, but what about you? What have you done? Nothing."

Serenity gave them a bitter laugh. "Nothing? What do you know? I have done my duty for over three hundred years, before you were even born. Don't tell me I have done nothing."

Jadeite jumped down from the tree, in front of Serenity. "Princess, you are really anger, has the Darkness touched you too?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. _They all know nothing of Darkness. They do not know what I am. Even, you, my darling Serenity, do not know what you are. But that will pass. You will know me. And then, we will take what is rightfully ours._

_Yes, we will have what is rightfully ours._

_They need to be punished first._

_Yes, they do need to be punished._

"You need to be punished. You seem to enjoy what you have here. So I will take that away. Scouts, you will always love them, your love will run deep as it can go. But you can never have them." Serenity said her eyes and hair going black.

The sky became even darker. The Darkness surrounded them, took their breathes away.

_Call upon the Darkest, my love. Bind them in it. Enforce the Scouts with Light, but bind the Knights in Darkness._

_Yes, bind the Knights in Darkness, enforce the Scouts with Light._

Serenity did what her Dark side told her too. She enforced with Light and bind in Darkness. When she was done, she wanted to be horrified with what she had done, but she couldn't. Revenge was sweet.

"What is going on? Kunzite? What happened?" Endymion's voice asked.

"Scouts? Venus!" little Serenity's voice cried out. "What happened?"

Serenity turned around, her hair and eyes still the same color. Her little sister gasped.

"Sister? Onee-chan? What has happened to you? What happened to the Scouts?" she stopped when she felt Endymion move beside her. Her voice went quiet. "Sister…"

Serenity tilted her head. "Serenity shut up. I know what you did. You have always wanted what I had. You spied on me didn't you, more than a year ago? You saw him; you wanted him, just like you want everything else that was mine."

The younger Princess held her head down in shame. "And so you took him. He is male, he didn't see the differences between, and he just thought we were the same. Idiot. "

Endymion looked between them. Serenity calmed down and her hair and eyes returned to normal. She was identical to her sister, besides the dress of course, and maybe height.

"There are two of you, which means that the first one…" he trailed off as he put everything together.

But Serenity didn't care. She walked off. She was almost to the Teleportation Chamber before she remembered that she was supposed to tell Moonie something. But she figured that if the Planet didn't tell him, then he was too dumb to live.

"You're leaving…forever."

She didn't have to turn around and look to know that voice. It was her Moonie.

"Yes, I do not plan to ever come back to this Planet."

"Not even for me?"

She turned around then. Her face showed no emotion, just like those first few months after he found her in that tree "No, not even for you."

"What did you do?" he asked, instead of going back to the topic of her staying. He knew that it was a lost cause.

"What do you think I did? I punished them. They had it coming, abandoning their duty like that."

"They loved you, they were your friends, and you're just condemned to the Darkness."

"Yes, I condemned them to the Darkness, but tell me something Moonie. TELL ME ENDYMOON!" she screamed. "Where am I, if not in the Darkness?"

He didn't answer her. There was so much that she didn't know about herself. And all of what he did know, he wasn't allowed to tell her.

"Misery does love company my love. Two for one deal.

His head shot up. "You know don't you." He said softly.

"That you love me? Oh yes, tonight has opened my eyes. Did you know Jadeite does as well? Nephrite loves me like a sister. Kunzite isn't sure. And Zoicite, I think is leaning more toward what Jadeite feels. Uranus loves me as well. But Neptune loves her. I think there is something going on there as well, and I don't like that. It seems that everyone loves me, Endymoon, but do I love everyone?"

Endymoon couldn't answer that. "You are the only one who can tell if you love someone. Has my brother hurt you that bad? Has he completely broken you? What happened to the woman I have known for the past year? Where is she? I want her back. She is the Serenity I love, not this one."

Serenity laughed. "Really? Tell me, my love, how can you love someone who doesn't know what love is?"

Endymoon grabbed her and pulled her to him. His eyes bore into hers. "You were the one who saw me when no one else could. And now I see you when no one else can. I love you Serenity, Eldest Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I always have. I wasn't going to act on it; I was just going to watch over you. But when I saw you inside of that tree, my heart broke."

"I told you, child, to follow your mind, not your heart. Hearts can lead you astray. Look at what it did to her," Serenity said as she backed away from him.

"She gave her heart to a Prince who was two timing her with her own sister! How is that smart? See, child, this is what happens when the Darkness lets the Light win. Hearts break. I let her take over and now she is broken."

Endymoon shook his head. "It is the way of the Worlds. Love cannot be stopped. Hate cannot be stopped. Nothing can exist without the other."

Serenity nodded. "I know that. But I am still telling you, you shouldn't follow that heart of yours. See, you said it broke."

Endymoon chuckled. "I said it broke then, you didn't let me finish. During that year that I trained your other half, it healed itself, or rather she healed it."

Serenity saw the truth of his words in his eyes.

"I concede. Watch over her Prince Endymoon. She will now embrace her duty more than ever. Watch her and guide her, but don't ever lie to her. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she cares for you. And it would destroy her if you betrayed her as well. Trying to stop her has shown her you don't care about her. You will have to make up for this betrayal. Hopefully, she will not carry this grudge later when you met again on Earth."

The Dark half of Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, went back to sleep and the Light came back out.

"Leave me alone, Endymoon. I am tired of betrayal. Everyone I love has done that to me. Except my Scouts, they are the only ones that truly love me." Serenity told him as she left him on Earth.

But just as she was about to leave, someone who wasn't allowed to entered the Teleportation Chamber. It was the King. He saw her as she was about to enter the device that sent her to her home.

"You bitch! Get back here! You are taking me out of here and onto the Moon." The King snarled at her, completely ignoring his first born son.

"Like hell I will." Serenity said as she back out of the device and toward him.

_Kill him for me, my love, I did promise him. And do we ever break out promises?_

_No, we do not break them._

Serenity pointed her right hand, palm first toward him. He stopped in his tracks, even though he couldn't enter in the Chamber. Slowly but surely he was feeling some shocking in his body. To keep out intruders, the Chamber had wards. If someone who wasn't allowed in tried to, their body would start getting shocked. You couldn't notice it at first, but once you could feel it, your nerves didn't work anymore.

"I promised to kill you. So I will now fulfill that promise." Serenity said as she closed her palm.

The Dark energy that had taken the Planet hold came out her call. It crushed him.

Then she turned around and got off the Planet.

--

Nemesis was so was so stricken with grief that she knew the only way to ease it was to steal the Silver Imperial Crystal and ask it for its help. It had never judged her, it had only loved her.

She needed justice, they needed to be punished. She had punished one party already, now for the other one, the one that did more damage.

But the plan she had was interrupted by her mother, the Queen. Her mother looked at her with eyes that was mixed with pity, scolding, and something else, was it fear? Had her mother ever been afraid before?

"So childish Serenity, I thought you were more mature than that. There is a problem and your revenge will have to wait. I don't know how long child, but it can't be now. The Dark Kingdom is about to attack the Moon Kingdom, I have asked for the other Planets to help."

"They are gone mother." Serenity told her mother. Her face didn't betray any emotion. "The Inner Planets are gone. The only ones left are the Outer Planets."

Her mother seem to accept this, thought Serenity could she could see her mother took his hard. "I something more important is on my mind now, then the other Planets, or our Kingdom."

'What was more important than the Kingdom?' Serenity asked her, curious, because mother had always told her that the Kingdom was always more important. Your duty was to your Kingdom, and your duty came first.

"I must ask you to think about this hard, my daughter, you power cannot be unleashed on our enemies. I have told you I never want you to fight, which is why you have your Scouts. I have also seen you got away from them a lot." The Queen she with a tiny smile, but it w as gone as quick as it had come.

"You power is too great; I fear they will try to use you. So you must get away, please this is what I need you to do for the Kingdom. This is your duty. You have as much power as all of the eight Scouts including your little sister have together. Will you become the ninth Scout my child, and protect this Earth and this Kingdom, what's left of it from afar? Will you become Sailor Nemesis?"

A quick look at Crystal, Serenity became worried about it, from the way mother was taking about something was going to happen to her. So she asked as quickly as she could, for she knew there wasn't much time.

"What about the Crystal" Serenity asked in a monotone voice, it was emotionless, unlike her mothers.

"Your sister will take care of it till it is your time to come back and take you place as Queen of the Moon Kingdom, if that is you're wish. Your Court is already at their Planets, remember this, my daughter if things go bad I will send everyone to Earth, they will be reborn the same as your Court. They will have no memories; I will put up a barrier around their memory of you, as well. This has to be done, if they get captured by the enemy and look at their memories, they will see you. And that I will never allow, the enemy will never have you. You will be free to choose your own destiny."

Oh how the Princess wanted to believe that. No one could choose their destiny. Fate did.

"Saturn will be with you for awhile. Your Court will remember you if they summon you, like Uranus and Neptune and Pluto can summon Saturn, you can be also be summoned. But it will only happen if the World is about to be destroyed. But not without the others, the other scouts have to summon you too; both Courts will come together on this, for first and last time."

Serenity wanted to laugh. The courts never did anything together.

"Like the others you have their power as Nemesis, you know Pluto's taboos, yours will be a little different. There will be a price to pay, but death will not be that price. I do not have time to tell you what it is, you will find out," her eyes hardened, "If you dare my child."

It seemed like she was trying to say something else, but at that same moment the Palace shook.

"Oh no, you must make you choice now, my dear what will it be?" the Queen said quickly.

Serenity looked at my mother and saw her face was so deathly pale, they both knew what was going to happen, the Moon Kingdom would fall, and she would be staying on Nemesis for a long time,

"You know my answer mother, I will do it, and I will become Sailor Nemesis. It is my duty" She answered in the emotionless, monotone she always had, when her mother talked with her. The silver headed Princess always hid her feelings with the Queen. The daughter could never tell the mother anything. The things she hid from the Queen were always less then what the Queen actually hid from the Princess.

Queen Serenity gave her the morphing pen and told her what to call out: Nemesis Planet Power.

She transformed into Sailor Nemesis, her staff was in her hand, and it replaced the morphing pen that she had thrown down during her transformation.

The Queen quickly pointed out the Talisman and told her it took the power I feed into it and concentrated it and so Serenity could use it. She told her, she would not be alone until Saturn was summoned twice, the first time she would come back, but not the second.

She also said that Sailor Nemesis could take Saturn's place and do what was needed to be done, but told should not to do it, Nemesis should only judge what should be done. Nemesis like Pluto could see the Past, Present, and Future.

The floor rumbled, and she hugged her daughter and whispered into her daughters' ear, "Never forget my daughter: I have always loved you, all I did was to protect you. Everything I did was for you even if you didn't think so."

--

After that Sailor Nemesis was sent to Nemesis. She called to Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and they met on Uranus.

They could see the destruction of what was happening on the Moon. But they watched it, even thought it hurt like hell. No one said anything when Endymion died for little Serenity, nor was anything said when the girl killed herself.

Beryl was dead, Metaria was locked away, and using the Talismans, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune summoned Saturn, who destroyed what was left of the Moon and the other Planet Kingdoms.

"Go to sleep, my Moon Kingdom. I promise, you will awaken, and when you do, you will be great, once more." Serenity vowed to the rubble of her home of three hundred years.

She turned back and looked at Nemesis. That was her home for a lot longer.

"Saturn come with me, I will see the three of you when you are reborn." Serenity said, her emotions were almost let out, but she held them back.

She watched, as she disappeared to Nemesis, her Court, her Scouts, leave her to be reborn. Saturn was with her, but she could see that she too, would leave her, when she was summoned into a new body.

She just had to wait. And she had patience. She would have her revenge like her mother had told her.

She was Sailor Nemesis, and Nemesis did mean revenge. Just a few more Millennium and she would have her namesake.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_THIS IS NOT EDITED! THIS IS RAW!_**

**Authors Note:** This is the next to last chapter. It isn't as long as the last chapte, nor as many words. I started this a few days ago, but have now finished. I don't know when I will decide on finishing it. But I think I may write the next story in my Spy Trilogy. I finish one, I start another.

**Pages: **9

**Words: **3,944

**ENJOY!**

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

When Serenity awoke, the first thing she saw was a Crystal that was floating in front of her eyes. There was an unholy Darkness surrounding the Crystal, yet, pure Light at the same time.

She knew what the Crystal was. She knew that this was her Crystal.

_It is the Chaos Crystal. You have awakened our power, my little Light. _

Serenity couldn't help but nod inwardly at the voice. _Of course my Darkness, it is time…_

She couldn't even finish her thought to her other half when the Light canceled out the Darkness. Something that made her eyes narrow, that wasn't supposed to happen. With the Chaos Crystal, it's balance. Darkness has just as much power as the Light.

Once the Light came in on itself, she saw someone she never wanted to see again.

"Hello mother. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Serenity said, her voice as cold and sharp as Ice.

"Yes my daughter, I am dead. But I put just enough of my will inside of you to be able to speak to you once more."

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "So, when you hugged you, you buried yourself inside of my mind?"

Queen Serenity nodded. "But I could only be awakened by the awakening of your Crystal. Now, I don't have enough time I have to tell you something important. There is something that you must guard with your life. I didn't want to tell you, because I feared at the time you would have went after it with a vengeance, literary my dear."

The Queen put her hands together and squeezed them. "You are the final Guardian of the most powerful power in the Universe. There are four Guardians. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom is the first. The King of the Dark Kingdom is second. Third is Pluto and fourth…" she trailed off.

"Is me," Serenity finished. "Why me?"

"Because you have unlocked the power that Endymoon guarded. Whoever has that power is the fourth and final Guardian." Queen Serenity told her daughter. "Do not ask me what it guards, I do not know, nor do I want to know. It must be terrible if it is guarded by four of the most powerful people in the Universe."

A Light flashed behind the Queen, "Oh no, my time is up." The Queen said hurriedly, and after a little hesitation. "My daughter, remember, I do love you."

Then she was gone.

A few minutes passed while Serenity's eyes glazed over with the thoughts of her mother's last words.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have lied to me so much."

A door closed and it brought her back to reality.

"Princess?"

Serenity wanted to be anger at the person, she wanted to s how her anger. But after all those dark years on Nemesis, she had learned to control herself.

_Let me take over, my little Light._

What could she do except give her Dark side what she wanted?

"What do you want Pluto?" Serenity asked coldly.

Pluto did a visible double take and took a step back.

"Princess, what's wrong?" she asked softly, as if that would stop her Princess from being angry.

Serenity didn't answer, instead she stood up. She noticed that she was in a think, silk, black slip. It went halfway passed her thighs. On the side of her bed, the one she got off of, there were two shoes. She wanted to chuckle, just like Zero to put _those _there.

He knew she hated high heels, unless they were boots. She hated lace up ones even more the regular high heels. But she put them on to humor him. The game those two played, no one but them could understand it.

Pluto knew that she was being ignored, but she couldn't understand why. She did the only thing she could do, she just followed Serenity out of her room.

Serenity navigated the Dark Kingdom's Castle expertly. It wasn't long until the two found Zero, and the other eight he was with. They found them in the big conference room. As Serenity and Pluto rounded the corner to the room they heard angry shouts, yells, accusations.

All it took was for the two doors to be thrown open and a release of Serenity's power to shut them up.

She walked in like she owned the place, she did, in fact, own the place.

"Shut up," Serenity said in a low voice. Her eyes ran over the occupants of the room and they could read clearly what she said with her eyes. _I dare you to say something._

"Ahh, my Queen, you have awakened. It's about time."

Serenity turned to look at the voice that dared disobey her. It was Zero and he was smirking.

"Yes, it is about time. I have been asleep too long. But I am finally out." Serenity smirked herself as she told Zero.

Zero chuckled. "Do they Dark side of my Queen has finally taken over. You have no idea how long I have awaited of you."

Zero then did something no one expected. He went down on one knee and bowed his head.

"So, has your mother informed you yet?" Zero asked calmly.

The eight other people in the room gasped, took in a breath, moaned and other things as new things were revealed.

"So that is why you are angry at me." Pluto stated. "You are mad because I kept it from you."

Endymoon looked between Pluto and his love. "Pluto, what are you talking about?"

Serenity gave him a grin, one he didn't like. "Oh come on little one, you can't remember me? It was I who erased your people's memories of you. It was I who thought you a lesson that kept you alive inside. It was I who destroyed what life you could have had with the people of your Planet, even with the claim that dwindling Brotherhood had on you."

Endymoon stared in shock at her. So, it was her Dark side that he had looked to for strength when he was little; it was her who took what was his birth right. It was her who destroyed the Brotherhood he had come to call his family…what? That last thought threw him for a loop.

"You killed them. It was you who had taken a powerful group of men, a large group of men, and cut them down, one by one." Endymoon revealed in horror.

Serenity chuckled. "It only took three hundred years. From the moment I was born my mixed power had started killing them off. It didn't help when I was forced to serve the Royalty of that Planet." She spat in disgust. "I was so close to them, it killed them off quicker. By the time you were born only a few were left. And when you had all you needed from them, they all died."

Zero raised himself from the position that he occupied for the last few minutes, while he watched his Queen have a lover's spat with her love.

"My Queen, I believe you have an appointment that cannot be missed, if you are going to fulfill your destiny." Zero informed her. "You can deal with the human later."

Serenity nodded and walked up to him. "Do you want to come watch? I shall promise the sight enjoyable to watch." She tilted her head as she spoke.

Zero nodded and held out his arm, and she took his hand. They disappeared.

Endymoon stared at the spot his love disappeared. Then he turned to Pluto a few seconds later. He pinned her with a glare.

"What is happening?! What did you keep from her?" he demanded to know.

Pluto looked at her fellow Scouts and they gave her a nod. They wanted her to tell.

"We want to know what has happened to our Queen." Kunzite told her. He was speaking for all the Knights.

Pluto understood they all deserved to know.

"When Kakyuu attacked those two Scouts, Nemesis jumped in front of them taking the hit. She didn't attack it because she was relaying on her instincts. The attack awakened her Crystal. And when she started awakening…she regained her memories."

"Didn't she already have them?" the Prince asked.

Uranus shook her head. "The Queen sealed the important ones away, like what happened with the Knights. She only let her have bits and pieces of what actually happened stay. So if something doesn't connect between what happened a few months ago and what happened…then you know why now."

"But that doesn't explain her Dark side." Zoicite stated clearly.

Saturn sighed. "She has mixed blood. She has two different thoughts most of the time. She has a Dark and Light side. The Serenity that all of you know, care and love, is her Light side. Her Dark side was the one that took over and performed the duties that she was forced to carry out. Her Light side never knew she had those kinds of powers."

"Her mother, the Queen, sealed them off when she was born." Neptune told them.

"And that created her Dark side." Endymoon said mostly to himself.

Pluto nodded. "And now she is mad at me for keeping something from her. She blames me just like she did her mother, because I kept something from her." Pluto said sadly. "I didn't tell her that she is a Guardian…." Pluto looked up in horror.

"She wouldn't." Pluto whispered.

"Wouldn't what?" Nephrite said, trying to get it out of the shocked Scout.

Pluto, still showing the horrified expression on her face, said hurriedly. "We need to get to the Moon, like five minutes ago."

--

"Is everything set up?" Serenity asked Artemis.

The Moon Cat nodded his head slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?" he asked one more time.

Serenity was getting annoyed with the dang cat asking that same question over and over.

"The more you ask will not make me change my mind," Serenity told him with a glare that made the cat take a few steps away from her.

"My Queen, we have no witnesses, do you wish for me to go find some?" Zero asked.

Serenity shrugged. "Do what you want."

Zero suddenly showed her an evil grin that made her shiver before he left her.

It didn't take long before he showed back up. She was already in position; her back was just turned around. She had her Moon Princess dress on once again. Her back was to the new arrivals.

It seemed, from what she sensed that everyone was here. All the Sailor Scouts, her Knights, the Princes', and Kakyuu and her Scouts too.

"What is this?" a few asked. When they got no answer they became quiet.

Zero walked up and stood behind her. He put his chin on her left shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Are you quite sure that you wish to do this? Who knows what will happen. You are the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, and now you will become the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Can your body handle it?"

Serenity didn't speak for a second before she whispered to him. "My body was made for it. I thought you knew that."

Zero chuckled as he backed up. "Of course I knew that. Why did you think is suggested this?" he said in a voice that everyone heard.

He turned around and addressed the crowd. "Now, Scouts and whoever else is here, I welcome you to a day that you will all remember." He smirked. "Mostly in your nightmares, but still…"

Silence swept over the crowd. No one knew what was going on, no one knew what was happening, except one Sailor Scout.

Pluto spoke up. "Serenity, the path that you walk…are you sure it's yours? Are you ready for it to be yours?"

Serenity turned around and stared down at her friend, her Scout, her betrayer. It was harder the she thought it would be to talk to her. After so long of a time between their last meeting and now, she wasn't sure if she knew this Pluto anymore.

"I wonder, did anyone every know me? Did I know any of you? None of you were split in half. Half of you inside of the Light, while the other half in the Darkness. Saturn don't raise your hand, you don't count. Just because you have a power for destruction does not mean you are in the Darkness." Serenity told her.

Zero walked away from where he stood in front of her to where he could see everyone's reactions. It hurt him to see Serenity in such pain. He cared and loved her. They had grown close these last few months since she took her place as his Queen.

As he looked up at her face, even though it was blank, he could see what this was doing to her. But it had to be done; he could hate himself later for what he was putting her though. But she would thank him later. For this was just a stepping stone to her destiny.

"I went through three hundred years of living as an outcast in my own home, or what should have been my home. My mother lied to me, my friend and sister lied and betrayed me. My Scout and who was like a sister to me betrayed me." She paused as she controlled the emotions flowing through her.

"I lived through it. I defeated the pain. I became stronger with each betrayal. And now, with another betrayal made known, I shall become even stronger."

She sat down on the throne behind her, she ignored the thoughts, feelings, and sounds coming from those that were watching.

_It is time for us to follow the path we were meant to take millenniums ago. We shall take what is ours, we shall become one soon enough, but first this has to be done. My little Light you know what to say._

"I claim my birth right. I claim the power of the Light. I claim the throne of the Silver Millennium. I am the Queen of the Moon Kingdom!"

She closed her eyes when power came and surrounded her, it filled her, and it became her. When the power stopped she opened her eyes. In front of her was a woman who looked so familiar, yet so unknown. But deep inside she knew who it was.

"Grandmother Serenity," The new Queen of the Moon Kingdom greeted bowed her head in respect.

The form of her Grandmother tilted her head down for a second in response.

"My child, you have claimed the throne, you have become what you told yourself you would never become. Why? Why have you taken the mantle of Queen of the Light? I can see the Darkness inside of you. I can see the power of the Dark Kingdom behind you, inside of you. You claim both thrones, why?" Grandmother Serenity asked.

Serenity looked at her Grandmother and knew how she was here. Her mind was tied forever to the power of the Queen. So when a new Queen was summoned she would meet her. But this didn't matter. Answering her questions did. Her grandmother could take away the power that filled her, she could refuse her the throne if she didn't choose her words from the heart. Even then, she knew she could loose it.

"I didn't do it for power, if that is what you are asking." Serenity said honestly. "I have never wanted to be in the position of power. I have never wanted power. I only take it because I am forced to, because that is the path I follow. The path of power."

Her grandmother nodded. "The ones who hold power and do not want it, are the ones who deserve the power, they are the ones who will not use it for what it was not meant to be used for. In just a few months you have changed, corrected, and healed the Dark Kingdom from the damage that Metaria and Beryl had done to it. The Dark Kingdom in my time, the time before, and after me, was never evil. It wasn't until Metaria rose to power that it changed and was hurt. She saw power and when she got some, she became greedy and wanted more."

Serenity agreed. "She killed my father for it. She tore down all the good that he had down with his Kingdom, and started using it just to collect power for herself. She never deserved what she had. For all the pain she caused, her death should have been much worse."

The Serenity made of power nodded her head in agreement. "So you do not follow her path of getting the power of the Dark Kingdom, and then looking at the Moon Kingdom? She almost had it, but you my child, have gotten both. You have been accepted by the power of the Moon Kingdom as its next ruler. Metaria wanted exactly what you have."

Serenity didn't answer or say anything to that. It was true. She was following Metaria's path. She had become Queen of the Dar Kingdom, and now she set her sights on the Moon Kingdom.

"It is true, I have followed her path, but I neither done it for the reasons, or for the sake of power." She looked directly in her grandmother's eyes as she spoke the next words. "I am only using this position as Queen of the Moon Kingdom as a stepping stone. I have to become take this throne, as well as the Dark Kingdom's. There are four Guardians. Once I get your approval I shall become three of those Guardians."

"There are four, what of the other one?"

"No matter what task Pluto asks of me, it shall be done. She will, of her own free will, give me the permission I seek."

Serenity, the one made of the power of Light, was silent as she thought of everything that was said. Seconds passed, then minutes, and finally a decision was made.

"My child, Serenity, the Moon Kingdom has declared and chosen you as its next Queen. And so have I."

Grandmother Serenity disappeared as the power that held together her form went into Serenity.

Nothing was said as Serenity adjusted to the power given to her.

As the minutes ticked by she knew what she had to do.

"As Queen of the Moon Kingdom, as Guardian number one, I give myself permission."

The ground beneath their feet rumbled and shook the Moon Palace after those words were said.

Serenity didn't give her witness' time to adjust or time to say anything before she went to he the Dark Kingdom and took her place as its Queen.

"As Queen of the Dark Kingdom, as Guardian number two, I give myself permission."

After she said those words she felt heat surround her and go through the Castle.

It didn't take long and she was back inside the Moon Palace where she left everyone. She turned to Kakyuu; Serenity had some things to say her.

"You attacked me; do you know how many Laws you broke?" Serenity asked the Princess.

Kakyuu's anger took over her. "I wouldn't have if you didn't jump in front of them!"

Serenity narrowed her eyes. "They were under my protection. And seeing as I am now Queen of the Moon," she ignored the sob she knew was from her sister. "They are under the Silver Millennium's protection as well."

Kakyuu, in a fit of rage, declared in a voice that showed her rage. "Then war it is."

Serenity chuckled. "Don't cross me Kakyuu. You will find that your Scouts, will not back you up. And to think, the ones that saved you from Galaxia will be the ones who you fight, and will be the ones who kill you. Irony is a bitch, is it not?"

Then, totally ignoring her, she turned to Pluto. "It is time."

Pluto, slowly walking toward her, started talking to her. "You cannot control that power, my Queen. No matter how your body was made, that power is too strong for you."

"What is my task, Pluto?" Serenity asked, ignoring her statement.

Pluto sighed. "You will fight me, that is my task. Defeat me and you have my permission."

Serenity's face nor her emotions changed as she heard the task. "So be it."

"Nemesis Crystal Power."

As soon as Nemesis had transformed she launched herself at Pluto. They fought with their Staffs'.

Nemesis attacked relentlessly with hers, Pluto blocked every attack with ease. It was clear who was on the offense and defense. Even though Nemesis was on the offense, she couldn't actually land a hit on her opponent.

When she realized that, she jumped back, transformed her Staff into swords. It didn't take long to get the upper hand in the fight them. Nemesis was growing tired of this fight. She knew she had spent too long with the Staffs. Pluto had the advantage there. But with her swords, Nemesis had the advantage.

In a last ditched effort, Pluto used her powers and attacked Nemesis.

"Pluto Dead Scream."

Nemesis' eyes grew wide as she saw the attack coming, but didn't waste any time using an attack of her own.

"Dark Star Formation."

The purple planet of power collided with the group of Stars. The attacks exploded and smoke expanded from them. Smoke completely filled the room they were in.

But as soon as that smoke came, Nemesis knew she had won.

"Do you admit defeat?" Nemesis said from behind Pluto.

She was back to back with Pluto, her left sword was under Pluto's throat and her right sword was at the back of Pluto's neck.

"I admit defeat." Pluto told her.

With a snap of her fingers, Nemesis made the smoke dissipate.

Nemesis walked away from Pluto and de-transformed her swords back into her Staff.

Zero clapped as he walked toward her. "My Queen, you have what you wanted. But, I have to ask something."

Nemesis turned around and he knew he had her full attention.

"Are you prepared for the…" he trailed off as he thought of what to call it. "Life changing thing that will happen next? That wasn't very good…oh well." He shrugged. "Are you ready to find out your whole life has been empty and a lie? That you aren't really who you really are?"

"What are you talking about?" Pluto asked as she came to stand between Nemesis and Zero.

Zero laughed and shook his head. "That is for you to find out," then he muttered. "To think the Scout of Time doesn't know."

"I heard that." Pluto said as she rolled her eyes.

Nemesis wasn't looking at Pluto, but thinking.

_So I have thought I was someone, and I am really someone else? Did you know?_

_Of course I knew little Light. Whether you know it or not, I am that other part of you that you lost. Hurry, before the other Scouts decide to repeat history and we will be lost once more._

"Pluto if you please," Nemesis spoke up, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"As Sailor Pluto the Scout of Time and Space, as Guardian number three, give Queen Serenity of the Moon and Dark Kingdom, Sailor Nemesis, permission."

Instead of heat, it was the opposite this time. It was the cold that moved and carried itself through the Moon Palace this time. Murmurs rose up, but were silenced as soon as Nemesis started speaking.

"As Sailor Nemesis the holder of Planet Power, as Guardian number four, I give myself permission."

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~~THIS IS NOT EDITED! THIS IS RAW!~~~~~**

**MOON SAYS: **This is the last chapter people! Finally, this series is over! Sailor Nemesis started it and Her Destiny finished it. Thank you for coming with me on Nemesis' journey to find her true self. Those of you who are reading this (if you are reading Let Go at the same time or will too) this chapter will kind of ruin the ending....but hey, it would help you understand what is going on now...I guess.

**WORDS:** 1, 818

**PAGES**: 4

ENJOY!

**Her Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

Everything went dark, but as soon as the darkness had come it was replaced with light. Then the two merged and created a dark, but lighted area.

All those part of the Silver Millennium as well as Kakyuu and her Scouts had come with Nemesis.

No one spoke; it was like the opposite sound of a new born babe. It was the sound of a graveyard, in a way, it was a graveyard.

They were standing and looking at a giant cauldron.

"It is good to see you again. I had once thought that I would never see you again. So many times you have tried to get back here, and each time you have failed. This time you have not failed."

Nemesis didn't have to turn to know who was talking to her.

"Sailor Cauldron."

Within seconds Sailor Cauldron was sitting on the edge of the Cauldron and looked down at the Scouts. She snapped her fingers and everyone was floating and became eye level with her.

"I was against what they did, you have to know that." Cauldron said calmy, but firmly.

"It was you who helped them with the final separation." The Dark side of Nemesis said, as she took over once again.

Sailor Cauldron shook her head. "They separated you with their own powers; there were thousands of them after all. No, all I did was give you hope. I took your Light side and put her in the cauldron in hope that one day you would find her or that she would come here."

"Were you surprised when her sister was the one who came here first?" Nemesis chuckled. "I bet you thought she was me for a second. We were both in the right place after all."

The other Scout nodded. "At first, but it was soon apparent that she wasn't you. You wouldn't have been so naïve. You would have killed everyone…well…actually you would have joined together."

"Like now? That is why I am here. After so long I am ready to become complete again."

Pluto and everyone else were confused, very confused.

"What is going on?" Uranus asked because she knew no one else was going too.

Sailor Cauldron looked on at Nemesis and noticed she had switched back.

"It seems that your Light side has no idea what is going on," she chuckled darkly. "Fine, I shall tell them. They all deserve to know."

Sailor Cauldron smiled. "More time than I can remember has passed since the betrayal of the Light and Darkness. There were three Scouts, one of the Light, one of the Darkness, and one of Chaos. They, with my help, created all the Scouts in the countless Galaxies. Time back then was hard to distinguish, so I cannot give you exact years, but the Light and Darkness were growing jealous of the sister, Chaos. Chaos had so much power, both of their powers to be exact. She didn't have Sailor Scouts under though; she was a one Scout show."

Nemesis, deep down, knew all this was true. The anger building inside of her confirmed it.

"So in a rash action, they combined their forces and went to destroy her. They couldn't, because nothing can exist without Light, Darkness, or Chaos. So they did the only thing they could do. They split her in half."

Pluto and the Outers' eyes widened. They understood now.

"They came to me. I knew all about balance, so I was the one who told them they couldn't kill her. All they could do was split here. So they did. The Light side of Chaos was sent into the Cauldron to be reborn while the Dark side of Chaos was left to roam."

Sailor Cauldron focused on Nemesis and stretched out her hand. Nemesis took it.

"I am here to correct the mistake I made all those years ago. You shall be complete once again, my _Chaos_, that is if you want too." Sailor Cauldron trailed off, leaving the decision to her.

Nemesis smiled before she nodded. "I am ready to become what I was born to be."

She took Cauldron's outstretched hand, and stepped into the Cauldron.

Instantly everything blurred, she was seeing an intense Light, but at the same time overwhelming Darkness consume her.

Pain flooded her entire body, it was changing, reshaping to what it used to be. The power that swamped her system, combined with the memories that were pouring into her mind was sending devastating pain waves toward to her nerves.

She wanted to scream, to have some outlet for the pain, but something deep inside of her wouldn't let the sound escape her lips. Instead, it was telling her she _liked _the pain. Nemesis couldn't understand what was going on, everything was just confusing,

She knew what it was though, she _remembered_ everything now! So what would have been confusing to Nemesis made perfect sense to Chaos.

All too soon the merging was over, and when Nemesis opened her eyes, it wasn't as Nemesis or the Queen of the Moon, let alone the Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

It was as Sailor Chaos.

Chaos smiled as she flexed her fingers. So much time had gone by, so much time wasted because of jealously.

Chaos was different in power and looks from Nemesis. Chaos had long hair that flowed behind her, the color interchanged between black and gold, as well as mixing together as one.

Her boots where black with a symbol at the top, it was different then Nemesis. The symbol circled around her boot and was a three sixty design. The top was black and the bottom was gold, but the black crescent was outlined in purple, while the gold crescent was outlined in silver. Her gloves were gold, with the ends (toward the elbow) were black. The skirt was black and so was the top, but the bow was gold. In the middle of the bow, her Chaos Crystal glowed.

The symbol on her head was the same as on her boots. It was a dark crescent moon on top, while on the bottom was the gold crescent Moon. Her eyes did the same as her hair.

"How do you feel, my lady?" Sailor Cauldron asked as she kneeled before Sailor Chaos.

Chaos chuckled. "I feel better than I have in centuries, no, in many millenniums." Chaos said as her voice was deep yet high at the same time.

Chaos was a walking oxymoron.

Chaos could feel the shocked and confused emotions coming from those who had come with her. Without a second thought she turned toward Sailor Moon.

"How do you feel sister? That all you did was for nothing? I am whole once again, no thanks to your meddling and jealousy."

Moon's eyes narrowed. "Do not presume sister that it was all due to jealously. You were getting out of control; we had no choice but to split you apart. If not then the Cosmos would have been utterly destroyed." Moon's voice suddenly was different. It was high, very girly, yet no one disliked it, it was as if it was Light itself.

Chaos waved her words off. "As if that matters to ones such as us, we have been around too long to care what happens to others. All we should care about is what happens to us and us only."

Moon sighed, "Sister, sister, that is the altitude that threw the decision out of our hands. Now that you are whole once again, I believe that our duty shall take first priority."

Moon didn't even wait for a reply as she transformed into her true form.

She was just like Nemesis, minus all the black. Her hair was silver mixed with gold, and so was her costume. The gold was the gold, but the silver replaced the black. Her symbol was just the golden crescent moon outlined in silver.

"Now that you we are who we really are once again, shall we become truly complete?" Chaos asked as she went forward to grab her sister's hand.

"Yes, let us summon our third."

Chaos' left hand joined with Light's right and they summoned their third half.

Zero appeared through the darkness. He wasn't in a Sailor Uniform, but he was dressed in his true form.

He had black as night pants with his symbol etched into them with the crescent being outlined in purple. Light's clothes matched with Chaos' colors switched, his was switched also. The black was black, but the gold was purple.

"Oh, has the party started sisters?" he asked curiously.

The sisters shared a look and rolled their eyes at him.

"Is it time to take our place once again?" he asked as he ignored their eye rolls.

Light nodded but Chaos shook her head. "No brother, you two have made your beds, and now you will lie in them."

It wasn't the first time that Chaos knew something her siblings didn't, but she knew that that they knew the answer, but couldn't put the information together.

"Light you will have to play the Moon scene, while Darkness you have to play with the other side."

Once they realized what she was saying they glared at her. She just smirked and chuckled.

"Little Serenity wanted to be the Queen, so she shall. Brother, you shall take my place ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Once you have an heir and train them," she said as she heard their plans of abandoning their thrones once they had a kid. "Once they are ready then you shall take your place at my side, like we were meant to be."

"Sailor Chaos, what shall happen to Nemesis?" Uranus asked for all of the Outers.

Chaos shrugged. "If I feel like assuming another identity, but not for a long time, I haven't been in this form for so long...I think I will stay my true self, not my shell."

Without looking or talking to her feel Outers Uranus spoke again. "We shall follow you."

Chaos looked amused. "No, you have a duty, and you shall fulfill it."

She saw the pain on their faces and felt it from their hearts, the mixed Scout wasn't heartless. "Maybe after you have heirs as well, maybe then I shall let you come with me."

There was one more thing that needed to be done, one more thing to fix that their separation caused.

"Only one more thing left to do," Light murmured as she saw the gears turning in Chaos' head. It seemed her sister had realized it also.

Darkness took Chaos' left hand, while Light took her right hand. Combining their power they restored the Planets and Kingdoms that the darkness half of Chaos destroyed, as well as the Silver Millennium's planets.

The Scouts, slowly, one by one returned to their Planets to begin the age of the Millennium once again.

"We, three, are now together, complete as we should be."

_Fin_


End file.
